Give It Up To Me
by brnkofeternity06
Summary: Being kidnapped is one thing. Being forced to marry your kidnapper is a level up. Can we go a level higher? Is it possible to fall in love with him when you hate him with all you have? But right now Bella isn't exactly in a very good position to say no.
1. Congratulations

**A/N: So I wanted to try something new since I've been working with one of my best friends on improving my writing. Be aware that this is my first really sexual story. I'd say that it isn't very sexual at all but everyone has different perceptions and I'm overreacting most of the time, so yeah. Haha. Well, here it is. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer will always, always own Twilight. No infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

It had been a while since I'd been in this position. Of course, back then I had been esteemed as a slut or prostitute. Now, I was a victim. Kidnapped and taken out of my own home. I was dressed in a midnight blue, almost black, corset and black boy shorts which matched the lace lining my corset.

My high heels were black and I could feel the familiar pressure of a choker around my neck. Hand cuffs bound my hands behind my back and a belt held my ankles together. Probably knowing that I was good at getting out of things, my captor tied another belt just above my knees and around my thighs. It was almost impossible to escape and there was no way in hell that I was going to be running in these heels. But above all of that, there was duct tape over my lips, preventing me from speaking out crying out as well as a blind fold over my eyes, trapping me in darkness.

I didn't dare to move, not knowing where I was exactly. All I knew was that I was bound and tied and sitting upright with my hands supporting me behind me on a flat and hard surface. My throat tightened as I heard foot steps approaching.

"So beautiful, my love." His voice was suddenly at my neck. I squirmed and he chuckled, pressing a loving kiss at the hollow of my throat.

"I know that you're probably wondering where you are, why you're here, who I am, things like that." he whispered and I turned my face away when I felt a soft caress my cheek.

I was startled when he grabbed my face roughly in his hand. I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves and I was startled when he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him.

"Don't turn away from me, my love. I have waited for you for so long." he whispered into my hair, kissing my cheek lovingly. "If I take this tape off of your lips, will you promise not to scream? I need your cooperation." he told me quietly, pleading quietly. "I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded finally, hesitant to trust him.

"I have a fiance," I breathed. "You're making a mistake. You have the wrong girl."

"No, I don't. It's you. It has always been you." he whispered brushing his fingers against my lips and making me shiver. "Please, Bella. All I want is you."

"My fiance-"

"If you really love him, you won't mention him again. I have no qualms about signing the warrant for his death." he whispered harshly.

"I don't love anybody," I whispered back just as harshly.

"Then why marry him?" he asked me and I pursed my lips angrily, refusing to answer him. He chuckled and pulled me closer, lowering his neck so that he was brushing his lips along my collar bone. I shivered once again.

"I propose a deal." he whispered and I gasped when I felt his finger slip in between my legs, making a small circuit of tracing my slit back and forth. Back and forth. So agonizingly slow. I could hear my breathing begin to get more and more shallower. "What if I can change your mind?"

"About what?" I asked him angrily, trying to stay on this emotion.

"I won't kill him if you stay with me," he whispered against my neck, pressing more firmly against my heat. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips. "What do you think about that, my love?" he asked me quietly, a smug smile apparent in his tone.

"And what do I get out of this?" I asked him angrily.

"You get to marry the wealthiest man in your country and live in luxury, never in need for anything. I will supply everything that you want," he whispered, his voice like velvet as his finger slipped around my boy shorts and into my already wet heat.

"Marry you?" I asked breathlessly, not able to think straight.

"Yes." he whispered quietly, dragging his lips down my throat and moaning in return when I moaned as he began to pump in and out of me.

"Why? Because you think I can be easily bought?" I asked him breathlessly.

"If you recall, I didn't buy you. I took you. You now belong to me, Isabella." he growled, nipping at my throat and making me jerk in surprise.

"Temporarily." I whispered back and was surprised when he tore the blind fold off. I was met with a pair of furious emerald green eyes. "Just as I do not love anybody. I do not belong to anybody." I whispered, meeting his gaze evenly. "Do you think just because you can finger fuck me and bring me to an orgasm you have my affections, _Edward_?" I asked him and was shocked when he pressed his lips against mine roughly.

"No. But I can work on that." he smiled at me as he inserted another finger into me. "What do you say, love?"

I clenched my jaw shut tightly when he tried to invade my mouth with his tongue. I was breathing roughly through my nose, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing my cries.

"Do I have a choice, _honey_?" I whispered harshly, angry that I would have to be this gorgeous bastard's wife. Legally of all things!

He grinned, not answering, and pressing his lips to mine, inhaling my moan as my body shook with my orgasm.

"No, you don't." Edward whispered, smiling in satisfaction.

{-_-}

It was later that I was taken to my new room which I was to occupy before the wedding which would be happening before the end of the week. Escape with such a small time frame was impossible and I think Edward knew this. Two days until my wedding. Yay. Note the fucking sarcasm.

I was not a kept woman. Or at least I hadn't been. Now, I belonged to Edward.

Changing out of my corset, I showered and changed into a set of pajamas left for me on the bed. Frowning, I looked through the drawers and closet of the room. They were all full of articles of clothing. This was obviously thought through and planned out.

There was no room in trying to escape. The windows were barred and the door was locked. From the outside. There were no secret panels or rooms. I was a prisoner now.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts, wearing some new boxers and rolling the waist band so that they would accomodate me. I pulled on a baggy shirt and grabbed the blanket and left the pillow on the bed. I settled myself on the thick rug beside the bed, falling asleep with my muscles tense from the day's events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you guys think! Do you like it? Yes, no, maybe so? That last one isn't really an option. I'm just trying to be nice. But this is up to you guys. I'll continue only if you guys want to. Otherwise, I'll just stop here and now. I don't mind but I wanted to put up something that you guys might enjoy that is a bit different from my other stories. :)**

**-Eli**


	2. Say OK

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of those who reviewed! This is the second chapter to the story :) I hope you guys enjoy it. So... on we read! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I woke up early on the day of my wedding by the sound of pounding on my bedroom door before the door was opened abruptly. I sat up from the floor and was startled to be face to face with a small girl smiling widely at me.

"Hello, my name is Alice. I'm Edward's publicist and sister. Its nice to meet you Bella. He's told me so much about you." She said, startling me.

I huffed and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, startled when my hand was tugged and I suddenly found myself on my feet.

"The fuck!" I shouted angrily when the floor spun suddenly with my head rush.

"Bella? What's going on in here?" Edward's panicked voice shouted as he barreled into the room unexpectedly. "Love, what's wrong? Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just helped her up on her feet and she screamed suddenly," Alice said defensively. "What are you doing here anyways, Edward? You can't see the bride before the wedding!"

With that, Edward was pushed out of the room without another word. I could hear him protest as I ignored the both of them and went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower.

It wasn't long before I was being dragged off by Alice and a few other young women who were loyal to Edward and were Alice's maids of sorts. Assistants, she called them.

I was rushed through different stores. We picked up my wedding dress and then to a salon where all attention was suddenly on me. I hated it. The attention. It was enough that I was getting married to a dominant asswhole.

And as my makeup was being done I asked for a small break, wanting to go to the bathroom before I had a nervous breakdown. As soon as I entered the bathroom, I closed the door shut securely before taking in deep and calming breaths. I wiped away the tears before they could fall.

I had tried avoiding it as much as I could but I knew that there was no way of getting out of this. I was marrying Edward Cullen today. I was going to be Mrs. Cullen in a matter of hours. There was no choice in the matter. Edward held the winning cards and I was to submit. The cards had been laid down and I had to deal with my loss.

Staring up at the mirror, I tried to calm myself down. Getting worked up wasn't going to help me. I was past the point of no return.

A strand of my long hair caught my attention as it escaped my lose pony tail and swept around my shoulder, curling around the side of my breast over my robe. My mahogany brown hair had tints of red and chocolate brown in it when looking closely. And I always loved it. I grew it out, having wanting to do it since I was a child.

My hair had always been short back then, always making me notice that I was never in charge of anything. Not even my hair. I grew it out as soon as I could, taking care of it as much as I could.

But now, staring at it, I knew that there was no point in growing it out.

Looking around and rifling through the drawers and cabinets in the room, I located a pair of scissors. Staring at the mirror, I began to snip away at the strands. I didn't notice when the door opened, only the sound of a horrified gasp pulling me out of my concentration on the task at hand.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice screeched as she snatched the pair of scissors out of my hands and called in someone. "Fix it. Quickly. Make her look presentable and try not to cut too much off." Alice ordered someone.

I was pulled out of the bathroom and pushed into a chair where my hair was attended to. By the time that the young woman was finished with my hair, I was staring off to the side.

"Its the best I could do Miss Cullen. I am sorry." The young girl said apologetically.

Alice huffed and said that my hair would have to be put up into a bun of sorts to hide the fact that I'd cut it. To hide the new length that it was at now.

"He's not going to like this. Didn't you know that he adores your long hair, Bella?" Alice asked me tensely.

"I felt like a change." I said numbly as she quickly did my makeup, not trusting anyone to continue with it. It was done naturally and soon I was being stuffed into my wedding dress.

And then I was walking down the aisle in my flowing white wedding dress with several strangers surrounding me. And as everything passed in a blur to me, all I could make out were Edward's piercing green eyes.

"... take Edward Anthony Masen as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked me in a shaky voice, as I stared at Edward's ear. A wire was wrapped around it and I realized then with dawning realization that he was still taking precaution. He was ready to order the death of my ex-fiance if I backed out on this.

"I do." I said dispassionately and felt my tears spill over when Edward leaned over to kiss me once the priest pronounced us man and wife.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," the priest said and I was startled at the cheering and thunderous applause and congratulations as Edward rushed us down the aisle.

"Where to, sir?" the chauffer asked Edward quietly as we got into the limosine through the rice pelting and confetti throwing.

"The airport." Edward said quickly as he pulled me into his side. Then he turned to me, brushing aside a loos curl from my bun. "For a minute, I thought you were going to back out on me," he said with a slight chuckle.

I sighed and pushed away from him, sitting across from him in the limosine, turning my face away from him.

"I hope you don't expect me to act the part of a happy newlywed, Edward. There's no point in it-"

"Because you can't lie. I know." Edward nodded. "That's why there won't be a reception."

I rolled my eyes before realizing what that meant.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked me quietly.

"The wedding night," I said tensely.

"Yes. I hope you didn't think that it wasn't part of our deal." he said tensely. "I've been pressured to get married and I chose you as my wife. Now, I know it isn't necessary but soon we should have some children."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I asked him as my tears welled up with eyes. "Do I have a choice in whether I want my body to bear the responsibility of bearing your children?"

He stared at me in disapproval but didn't answer, his silence enough of an answer.

"A child will keep you occupied, Bella." he said quietly and I turned away as my tears finally spilled over but I refused to let him see me cry.

{-_-}

"I love you so much, Bella." he whispered to me as he slipped the dress off of my body slowly. "My Mrs. Cullen."

I stood there in shock, not really believing that it was true. But he was right. Anger filled me and I pushed myself away from him, pounding my fists on his chest. He tore off my shirt from my body and pushed my up against the wall, ignoring my resistance as he shed our clothes.

"Don't fight me on this, Bella. I need you and you're my wife now." he whispered intensely into my ear when I tried to shove him off of me as he hovered over me, ready to consumate our marriage.

I cried quietly as he pushed into me.

"Don't cry love. I will always take care of you. I will always love you." he whispered quietly into my ear before lowering his head onto my nipple and arousing me suddenly. Instinctively, I tangled my fingers in his messy locks as he thrust deeply into me, eliciting a moan on my part.

"Edward," I moaned, arching my back as my tears soaked into my hair.

"You're beautiful." he whispered reverently, pushing in and out of me.

"So beautiful, my love." he whispered quietly as he continued to thrust in and out of me, bringing me to the brink of my orgasm. We both groaned in unison as we fell off the precipice, holding onto each other. And so I fell asleep in my new husband's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what do you guys think? Tell me! Give me some feedback. I write these stories for selfish reasons but I put them up for those of you who take the time out of your day to read them. I'd like to hear your opinion so click on that button down there and review :)**

**-Eli**


	3. Runaway Love

**A/N: Its been a while and I wanted to update early because I'm kinda grounded and I don't think that I'll be able to get me laptop back for a while if my mom gets her hands on it. So here we go. On we read! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_Four months later_

I woke up to see bright white lights and I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realized what had happened. It had been four months since I married Edward. And even though I still didn't like him, he still loved me. He left constantly for "business meetings" but I knew better. I had vaguely met his family from a distance but I'd walked away before Edward could introduce us, telling him that I had no obligations to play the part of a happy wife.

Within a month I was pregnant. Edward was over the moon and had done everything to make me happy and keep me comfortable while keeping me locked up in his mansion in California. He owned acres of land and made sure to keep security on me and on the house and property making sure that I was safe while also making sure that I didn't try to run away.

He wasn't happy once he realized that I had cropped my hair. And he'd looked at me with such displeasure and sadness that I almost apologized. His displeasure had quickly turned into anger and he'd shouted at me.

I had been glad that I'd caught myself before I could apologize; my husband was an ass. I'd cut my hair in the first place because it was the last bit of freedom I had had before marrying Edward. It was my reminder that I was no longer in charge of my life. There was no point in fooling myself. Edward was in charge.

And despite the many time that he told me he loved me, there was no question as to who called the shots. He kept tabs on me and was always hovering. Probably afraid that I would try to escape.

A month into my pregnancy, I had tried to contact Jake. I had managed to tell him to move on and I apologized before Edward and the head of his security and mine, Thomas, barged into the room. I calmly said goodbye to Jake and said my last goodbye to him before turning to face a furious looking Edward.

He was shocked when he realized that I had only been saying goodbye to Jake and had quickly settled down afterwards and had shooed away Thomas. He made love to me constantly, never being too rough with me and always keeping his word in protecting me. It was the making me happy that he couldn't accomplish. Even through the first weeks of my pregnancy, I remained healthy and did all I could to aid a healthy pregnancy but nothing could help my emotional state. I knew, sadly, that I could not bear children.

And even though I hadn't told Edward, I was surprised to make it through half of the first trimester. And then the fourth month of my pregnancy ended with my sudden hospitalization due to an unexpected miscarriage.

"The doctors said that you are unable to carry children due to a previous accident." Edward's voice startled me and I jerked, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered quietly.

"I think we should, Bella." he said tiredly but with a hint of sadness in there along with traces of anger. "We just lost a child."

"No," I whispered, turning to glare at him. "_I_ lost a child. You didn't have the miscarriage, Edward. You didn't," I choked, unable to continue as my vision was blurred with tears.

I pushed him away when he moved to pull me in his arms in an attempt to comfort me.

"That child was mine as well, Bella. And I love him just as much as you did." He said quietly, swallowing back his own sobs. "Please, love. Just tell me. What happened?"

"I want to get out of here, Edward." I said suddenly. "I don't like hospitals. Please take me away. I don't want to be here."

He tried to calm my rising panic and assured me that we could leave as soon as I wanted.

"Now. I don't want to be here," I said anxiously. "Please," I pleaded through my sobs.

He nodded and quickly jumped to his feet, calling the doctor and talking with him in whispers. It wasn't long before Edward was carrying me into the limosine in his arms. We drove in silence but Edward never let me go even when we got to the mansion.

He carried me up the stairs and to our room, dismissing the hovering servants and locking the bedroom door once I was on our bed.

"The accident," Edward said quietly as he sat at the edge of the bed, looking at me through sad green eyes.

"My dad constantly raped me when I was little. My mom never believed me when I finally managed to tell her. And then she divorced him and there was no reason for him to be going around her in the house. He beat me well into my teens and then sold me off," I said quietly, "when he got into a financial crisis."

I felt drained as I spoke through my tears.

"I was sixteen when I first got pregnant. The guy didn't want any children. He just wanted me for his pleasure. So he beat me into submission until I was bleeding. The blood was everywhere when I fell unconscious and when I woke up, I knew that I'd lost my child. I never got to meet her. Never got to kiss him," I whispered, wiping away the tears but they were only replaced by more.

"Bella," Edward choked out through his own tears.

"I hated that I had gotten pregnant in the first place by that monster. But he was my baby." I sobbed quietly. "I managed to run away. I was found under a park bench a few days later. In the hospital, they told me that because of the severe damage that had been done to my body I would be incapable of bearing a child. It was too much stress on my body." I whispered, hugging the pillow to my chest as I let my tears fall freely now.

"Why didn't you tell me, love?" he asked me quietly.

"What's the point? You get what you want, right Edward? You're like them," I said quietly, knowing that he understood when he inhaled sharply but didn't contest my accusation. "You took me against my will, tied me down into an agreement, and you're using me for your own pleasure."

"Bella..." he whispered, looking stricken.

"And now I've lost another child." I whispered through my tears. "You're all selfish. And I hate you. All of you."

He stared at me in shock, not knowing what to say. I pushed him away, glaring at him and slumping down in the bed with exhaustion. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears.

"I am sorry, my love. So sorry." he whispered as he kissed my forehead lovingly against my protests. "But I am not like them. I love you. I don't ever want you to hurt. I have failed at protecting you, love. I'm sorry. So sorry."

And then he left the room, leaving me sobbing quietly on the bed until my cries turned into gasps and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I want to start off by thanking all of you guys who have reviewed so far:**

twilightrox1996  
><span>KristenStewartFan<span>  
><span>Twichipie<span>

Bella Nicole  
><span>Zo10-C.J.C14<span>  
><span>ellaryne<span>  
><span>cbmorefie<span>  
><span>Sara Lautner<span>  
><span>Dragz1991<span>  
><span>Annalisa89<span>  
><span>peppa12<span>  
><strong>And the rest of you guys who bothered to read my story and clicked the REVIEW button below to comment or question :) So you guys know what to do, riiiiight? Tell me what you think!<strong>

**-Eli**


	4. Gallery

**A/N: So here we go. Chapter 4! I'm really excited. I'm sorry for staying away for so long. But I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Edward was and asshole from time to time but he let me roam out and about the streets as long as I had my own detail of Tommy's most trusted me. I'd gotten along pretty well with Thomas and I teased him and bantered back and forth with him, annoying the hell out of him and amusing myself.

Tommy was uptight but was excellent at doing his job. He had his own right hand man, Tyler. Tyler was a great guy and an ex-convict. But he had a lot of respect for Edward since he'd helped his family come out of poverty.

And so Tyler became my shadow whenever I stepped outside of the safety that the mansion provided for me with its security cameras and alert guards and servants.

"Which one?" I mumbled to myself, looking at two ties that I was looking at to buy for Edward. Nearly a month and a half had passed since the miscarriage and I'd gotten along with Edward more and more. He became a good friend of sorts... for my husband. I rolled my eyes at myself before turning to Tyler and asking for his opinion.

"The green one or the red one?" I asked him as he peered down at them. "They're both silk."

"He will like whatever you give him," he assured me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I want an opinion not a fact." I huffed and he frowned subtly.

"Well, I'd say the red one." A chillingly familiar voice came from behind me.

Tyler noticed how my muscles locked in place and my smile froze in its place before tensing himself and pulling me aside at the same moment that a hand closed around my forearm.

"I see you've climbed up the social ladder, my little Izzy." James smiled sweetly down to me. "But its time for you to come back home now."

"Release her," Tyler said, pulling a handgun out of nowhere. And for the first time, I saw James freeze with trepidation before narrowing his eyes at my body guard. "Now." Tyler ordered authoratively, raising his voice some.

"Of course," James nodded with a serene smile on his face. Tyler shoved him back and quickly pulled me behind him, nodding to the other three guards to search James. I noticed how once guard pocketed James' ID before shoving his wallet back at him and telling him to make himself scarce.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Tyler as he rushed me away from the crowded street and practically shoved me into the waiting limosine.

"I'd ask you the same question. Who was that man?" Tyler asked me, noticing how I blanched at the question. "I need you to answer because this will be soon reported to Mr. Cullen in a matter of minutes."

"What? No, you can't tell him," I rushed to plead to Tyler.

"We are all ordered to report to him directly. If I haven't yet then you can be assured that one of the others has already. I am sorry, Mrs. Cullen. But we can't keep this from Mr. Cullen," he told me apologetically.

Not a minute after he finished his piece, my phone was ringing Edward's ring tone.

"What the hell happened? Who did you run into today, Bella?" Edward asked me tensely and angrily.

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested.

"Did you plan it?" he asked me tensely.

"No!" I all but shouted at him. "I would never want to see him again!"

"Who's this James character?" Edward asked me angrily.

I fell silent, not knowing how to tell him in front of Tyler.

"Bella?" he demanded through the phone.

"He's the... the guy that I told you about. You know," I cleared my throat anxiously, knowing that soon Edward's temper would get the best of him so I should rush this out quickly, "the one Charlie-"

"What?" Edward roared, understanding quickly. He began to curse loudly and I winced as he began to shout orders to people I didn't know, shouting names and numbers.

"Edward, Edward!" I called, trying to get his attention. "Look, you don't need to worry. Tyler and the guys handled everything. We're already heading over to the house."

He was breathing heavily but listening to me, pausing in his orders.

"Pass me to Tyler," he said tensely. I sighed, before passing my phone over to Tyler.

"Yes, sir. No. He had made contact... her arm... there is some bruising from what I can see," Tyler said, trying to remain calm but his posture said otherwise. "She was buying you a present, sir. I had him at gunpoint when he refused to let her go. No sir."

Tyler began to mumble, giving Edward the play-by-play of what had happened. I didn't fail to notice how Edward's voice began to rise in volume more and more.

"...didn't you fucking shoot him?" Edward shouted furiously and Tyler winced a bit, pulling the phone away from his ear momentarily.

I shuddered, recalling the time when he'd punished me for the first time. He had been completely upset when I'd cut my hair and had stripped me naked, blindfolded me, and tied me down to the wall of a room that I didn't recognize. I didn't have time to look around and inspect before he was wrapping a scarf around my head and shutting off my vision.

_"Do you think that it was a good idea now? To cut your hair?" he asked me quietly and I shuddered, realizing just how close he was to me. "I love your hair just how it was."_

_ "And I'm supposed to care?" I gasped, trying to hide my fear._

_ "Yes!" he shouted and punched the spot next to my head and into the wall. I shrieked and bit my lip when he chuckled darkly. I'd given him what he'd wanted. "I won't hurt you, my love. Not so much."_

_ "I married you, didn't I? You didn't say _anything_ about my hair in our stupid contract!" I shouted at him and gasped when I felt his presence suddenly leave. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to calm my breathing._

_ This was what he wanted._

_ I could deal with him close to me. I could deal with him in my face. I could yell back. I could push back. I could bring myself not to care. But I couldn't handle the suspense. The unknown. The anticipation killed me._

_ "I'm going to fuck you long and hard. And you're going to take it. All of it," he breathed and I swallowed thickly, trying to hide my discomfort and fear._

_ "Is that supposed to be a punishment? Are you serious, Edward?" I sneered up at him. "Can't you do any better?" I taunted, trying to get him to use anything else but sex._

_ I hated that my body constantly betrayed me and it wasn't long before I felt the familiar sense of disgust and shame. I gave into Edward every time because he reminded me constantly of our stupid contract. It didn't matter that I had agreed to this. I had to take it. And Edward had an insatiable apetite when it came to sex._

_ "Yes. I can make you wish you never cross me again," he whispered and I gasped when he suddenly pushed into me from behind._

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of my body guard's voice. Tyler quietly said that he had had me safely behind him by then and he thought it his priority to get me out of there as soon as possible and away from the threat. Edward simmered down then and they ended the call seconds later; Tyler handed me my phone, telling me we'd arrived at the mansion.

My thoughts rushed back to that day. Even though we weren't on exactly good terms, we'd managed to get along better. He'd stayed with me after the miscarriage and refused to leave my side for anything. Even though he could be an ass at times, I knew that he loved me. Like, he sincerely and truly loved me. And he showed it whenever he could.

Edward was already there when I was walking though the front door, rushing to pick me up in his arms and check me over for any injuries. His eyes darkened quickly once he spotted the bruising on my left arm.

"You should get some rest," he said finally, hugging me tightly.

"And you should calm down." I said when I saw him turn to open his mouth and no doubt shout at Tyler once he entered the house. Edward frowned down at me. "Look, I think you are overreacting. Tyler and the guys had everything handled. Now calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

"I'm not that old!" Edward exclaimed, distracted.

"Alright, go ahead and keep fooling yourself," I chuckled teasingly. "Oh, look! Is that a grey hair?" I asked innocently as I raked my fingers through his locks.

He looked at me disapprovingly as I laughed before passing him.

"I'm hungry. I was going to pick up some food on the way but with all of this," I waved my hand in the air before sighing in resignation. He nodded before relaxing.

"Why don't you go ahead and start on dinner. I'll meet you there. And then you should rest. I don't want you stressing yourself unnecesarily." He said sternly and I rolled my eyes at him before heading towards the kitchen.

I ate in silence, ignoring how the servants quickly left the kitchen when I entered. I didn't like the dining room. It was much too big for me so I'd made a habit of eating at the island in the kitchen. Edward joined me on occasion, humoring me but also telling me that I should get used to the dining room. We switched off on places everyday. And even though today was one of the days we would be eating in the dining room, I knew that Edward would eat with me in the kitchen to avoid stressing me further.

Edward came inside eventually, sighing as he realized that I was eating in the kitchen. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead lovingly before going to serve himself a plate of food. During the time that I'd been married to Edward he'd tried his best in making me comfortable in my new home. And in return, I'd tried to humble him down.

He interacted with his servants and guards more, smiled more, lost his temper less. I was told that it was all my doing and thanked for it.

"How are you?" he asked me quietly.

"I'm..." I sighed, unable to pin down an emotion. "I think I'd be better if I'd gotten your tie."

"The tie doesn't matter to me, Bella." he told me sternly.

"But it does to me," I retorted and sighed in defeat.

"Alright," he said, smiling at me gently and reaching forward to take my hand in his. "You're hands are freezing Bella. Are you sure you're all right?"

I smiled at him and opened my mouth to give him some snark to try and alleviate the tension that was quickly building in his body. But I suddenly felt my stomach lurch and I rushed towards the sink, throwing up the contents of my stomach until I was dry heaving. Edward was right there, holding up my hair and rubbing soothing circles on my back as he began to order the servants around.

"I'm fine. It was just some," I tried to quickly reassure Edward but stopped as my knees buckled suddenly.

"Bella," he breathed, holding me against his chest as he supported me and then I fainted in his arms.

{-_-}

I woke up in our bed, Edward's and mine, startled to see Edward talking quietly with his father, Carlisle. I'd only met Carlisle a handful of times but just as he was family of Edward's, I hadn't given him the time of day.

But he had given me a good impression despite my efforts to stay away from Edward's family.

"Ugh," I groaned, clutching at my head and trying to soothe the inexplicable headache.

"Bella," Edward breathed, his eyes wide and shocked as he rushed to me. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Like I was just put through a strainer. This sucks." I mumbled, groaning again in pain.

I managed to push past Edward's form as he sat next to me on the bed, ignoring Carlisle as I reached towards the nighttable for some Riboflavin that I kept there for any migranes or severe headaches that I got on and off.

"Wait. Bella you shouldn't do that," Carlisle's voice startled me as I raised the two pills in my hand to my mouth, ready to put them inside.

"I have a killer headache, Carlisle. I think that that should be my main concern right now." I said with a roll of my eyes as I deposited the pill in my mouth. I winced, instantly regretting rolling my eyes when my head throbbed in pain once again.

"You're pregnant," Carlisle said, clearing his throat.

My instinctive reaction should have been to inhale sharply but instead, I spat out my pills and turned to glare at my father-in-law.

"That isn't possible. I can't... I mean I just..." I trailed off as tears began to well in my eyes as I slumped back down in the bed.

"I know its unexpected, Bella. You weren't even showing any signs of pregnancy," Edward said as I began to cry silently.

"I can't, Edward. I can't lose another baby." I whispered as I tried to push back my sobs.

"You won't love," he assured me quickly as he gathered me in his arms.

"I will and I can't do it anymore," I shook my head before jumping out of his arms and on shaky legs, I ran into the bathroom.

"Bella!" Edward ran after me and he snatched the razor out of my hands before I could do anything. He pulled me into his arms as I began to cry in earnest, locking my arms at my sides so that I was unable to attempt anything. "You can't lose this baby because you're well past the first trimester."

"Let me go!" I cried, struggling against him and trying to get the razor that he'd thrown to the ground.

"Stop it, Bella! Isabella! Stop it!" he burst and I fell limp against him, my tears flowing relentlessly. "We're not losing this baby. Believe me."

"No," I shook my head in quick denial. "Its going to be my fault again and-"

"Stop it right now, Bella!" He snapped at me. I winced and he sighed before softening his tone when he spoke again, "Carlisle is not only a doctor. He's a professional diagnostician, surgeon, and many other things. He believes that you were pregnant with another baby and the second one died. He was younger and more weaker." Edward said shakily into my ear as I began to cry into his chest.

"I killed him Edward," I sobbed. "Oh my God. I should've eaten more to keep him alive and I was only eating the bare minimum. Its all my fault. My fault, Edward."

"No, love. We couldn't have known. And you haven't been showing but Carlisle says that you will. Soon." Edward said quietly as he comforted me. His voice turned hard then, "Don't you ever do that again, Bella. I don't ever want you to try and do that. I can't lose you. Do you understand?"

I nodded shakily and he slowly lowered his arms from around me, releasing my arms. And for the first time since marrying Edward, I hugged him back willingly. He stiffened in my arms before relaxing and hugging me back tightly.

"Thank you, Edward." I whispered tearfully, as I leaned my head against his chest. He sighed and only pulled me closer in response, assuring me silently that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I'll tell you guys now that the inspiration for this chapter was the song: Gallery - Mario Vasquez. My mind works in wierd ways. It best not to question it haha. Well, review! And then there's the next chapter!**

**-Eli**


	5. The Only Exception

**A/N: So here we go, Chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it. I won't keep you much longer though :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

The days passed by quickly and I did everything that I could to eat as much as I could to stay healthy and followed Carlisle's orders diligently. Soon the second trimester ended and I watched with Edward in amazement as my stomach grew larger and larger, keeping our baby safe and sound.

"Mrs. Cullen." the doctor called and I stood up with the help of Tyler. Edward hadn't been able to make it to our latest appointment. This would be the first ultrasound that we would have of our child and I knew it frustrated Edward to not be able to be here.

I assured him that I would get the pictures and keep Tyler close. It was unfortunate timing but he had another "business meeting" which he had to attend to and couldn't get out of.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Waters asked Tyler and I watched with amusement as he blushed in response.

"No. This is a close friend of mine," I said quickly, knowing that it would be a bit suspicious if I told him that he was my bodyguard. Not a lot of people had those out in the world. But then again, not a lot of people had a rich man for a husband who was insanely overprotective.

"Of course. Well, if you'd like to enter the room the room with her-"

"No. Tyler will only be waiting for me. Is it all right if he stays outside the room?" I asked politely and she smiled in response while Tyler frowned at me.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tyler asked me quietly as we followed Dr. Waters to another room.

"Yes, it'll be fine. Just... stay alert. Don't worry," I told him quietly.

"Its my job to worry," he whispered back and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Well, you just need to lay down here. Tyler, would you help her up?" Waters asked him and I blushed as Tyler quickly and effortlessly picked me up in his arms before carefully setting me down on the small bed. He looked at me once more before leaving the room.

"All right, here we go." Waters smiled as she set up the machine to the side and I watched with rapt attention as it came alive. "This is going to be a bit cold," she warned me as she squirted some gel on my stomach after I lifted my shirt a bit and zipped my pants open when she asked me to.

I gasped at the cold feeling but then smiled when she slowly rotated the stick onto my stomach and abdomen. And then the tears started to fall as I watch the lines appear, showing me my baby for the first time. Edward's and my baby.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. Would you like to hear the heart beat?" she asked me and I nodded tearfully, unable to speak. "Would you like to know the sex today?" she asked me and I shook my head, knowing that I wanted it to be a surprise.

"What... oh," she said quietly as I reveled in the sound of my child's heartbeat.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, immediately thinking of the worst.

"No. Everything's fine. Well, mostly everything," She told me quietly as she looked at the screen.

"Then what's wrong?" I snapped, the hormones coming into play.

"Nothing's wrong. You're having twins." She informed me and I stared at her in shock, unable to form a sentence. "They're both completely healthy and fine. But there is something concerning me."

"Twins? Is something wrong with the babies?" I asked her, trying to wrap my head around it all and grasping at straws.

"Nothing's wrong with the twins, Bella." She reiterated. "Its just that there is a danger of you carrying them to full term."

I watched as she thumbed through my medical file with a frown on her face before stopping on a page, her eyes scanning over the words. I didn't understand her words though. I knew that you could have induced labor and even have the baby early but it was healthier to carry them to full term.

"What? Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I asked her, still trying to grasp at straws.

She didn't say anything as she looked through my medical file, her eyes widening with surprise as she continue to read before sighing and looking at me tensely.

"Now this is only my opinion and you can have a second opinion, of course. You weren't supposed to even be able to carry a child this long. Its a surprise that one is healthy but a shock that both are. They're doing fine. But there is danger of you not... being fine if you carry these babies to full term." She said quietly, turning off the machine and handing me a filmstrip of the ultrasound pictures that Tyler had reminded me to request earlier.

"You mean I won't live to see them?" I asked her quietly.

"Its too late to get an abortion," she whispered and shrunk under my furious glower.

"I don't want an abortion!" I all but shouted before calming myself down, knowing that stress wasn't good. Edward reminded me every day.

"There is a high chance that you won't survive giving birth." she said quietly as she handed me a towel, watching me as I cleaned my stomach and abdomen off before getting up.

"Thank you, Dr. Waters." I said quietly.

"Mrs. Cul- Bella? Is everything all right?" Tyler asked me tensely as he appeared in the doorway, probably freaked out because of my shouting.

"Yes, Tyler." I smiled at him tightly, reverently fingering the filmstrip that I'd gotten for Edward. "Can you take me home now?" I asked him and he nodded, supporting me out of the hospital and into the limosine that awaited us.

{-_-}

I sat in the living room, eating in silence and waiting for Edward to arrive home. It had been two tense hours since coming home from the hospital. Tyler left me to no doubt, report back to Edward even though I refused to tell him what the tension in the room had been about.

"There you are." Edward sighed in relief as he screeched to a halt from running through the halls in search for me.

"How did your meeting go?" I asked him before he could ask me what was wrong.

"It went very well. We're tying up some loose ends and fixing things up," he smiled at me reassuringly. "What happened with Dr. Waters? Tyler said there was some screaming. Should we get a new doctor?" He asked me as he sat down next to me.

I shook my head and handed him the filmstrip with shaky hands. I watched in silence as he marveled over the pictures, tears welling in his eyes as he inspected the pictures quietly.

"He's beautiful." Edward said, smiling up at me momentarily before looking back down at the pictures. He leaned down and kissed my inflated stomach, mumbling sweet nothings. He did this often and it warmed my heart more than annoyed me. I didn't like it when people asked if they could touch my stomach. It annoyed the hell out of me. But not when Edward did it.

It was odd but then again everything seemed to come off as "odd" when you were pregnant. The hormones didn't help anything at all. I had managed to breakdown at least three times since Carlisle had told me I was pregnant. And then there were the cravings. Edward took it all in stride and I honestly didn't know what I would do without him. He let me vent and shout at him for the most silliest things but stopped me from jumping to conclusions.

There had even been a time when I'd furiously shouted at him that he would never touch me again. That he could go out and get a whore. That he didn't care about me. That he was never there. He was always working. And the stress and situation played on my nerves.

And what did he do? He stayed home more. He kept close. He kissed all of my face and pulled me into a demanding kiss. And then he told me he loved me.

"They are," I nodded and watched as he froze.

"_They_?" he asked me, his eyes looking up at me hopefully. I smiled and nodded. "They're perfectly healthy," I assured him and watched as his eyes watered.

"How many?" he asked me as he pulled me into his lap, his hands gently stroking my enlarged belly lovingly.

"Twins," I said smiling at him through a watery gaze. "They're going to make it."

He smiled, hugging me close and kissing my temple lovingly. I smiled and leaned into him, letting my body relax into his. We stayed silent for a moment until I realized that I still had to tell Edward the second part, the not-so-good news.

"Tyler said you were screaming. What happened?" he asked, breaking the silence and giving me the opportunity to tell him the truth. I stiffened in his arms as I grabbed one of his large hands in mine.

And as he squeezed my own hand in his own I realized something. I didn't know when it happened but my heart lurched out in pain at the thought of not only soon being unable to raise our kids but be with Edward as well. I closed my eyes as the tears welled in my eyes with my realization.

I loved Edward.

My captor. My husband. The father of my babies. The man who loved me from the start and did everything to protect me and love me and keep me at his side.

"Bella?" he asked me anxiously.

"You need to promise me something, Edward." I whispered quietly as I looked up at him pleadingly. "Please," I pled quietly when he opened his mouth to protest, wanting to know what was wrong.

And seeing my distressed expression, he nodded as he looked at me tensely.

"I know that you love me," I choked out the words, soldiering on. "But you need to promise me that you will take care of our kids and love them. Show them that they are always loved. I don't want them to ever have to suffer through any unnecesary pain."

"Bella, I don't understand," he said, looking at me in confusion.

"Promise," I demanded anxiously.

"I will love our children no matter what, Bella." He assured me. "Because they're a part of me and you. They're miracles to me."

I relaxed in his arms and began to cry silently as I explained to him in whispers what the doctor had told me. The very high possibility of me not surviving if I carried them to full term. The stress that it put on my body.

He became rigid and his body became like stone, his hands clenching into fists as I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"I won't get to see them," I whispered through my tears. "But you will. You'll take care of them, right Edward?"

He didn't respond and I leaned back, reaching up to cradle his stunned and fearful face in my hands. I kissed his jaw and moved up to kiss his eyes and cheeks before pressing my lips firmly against his.

"Right Edward?" I whispered, pulling away from him as soon as he began to respond to my kiss. Our first kiss. With me willingly initiating it, not forced by him or pressured. "And you'll love them for the both of us?"

He stared down at me as I looked back at him with trepidation and fear. I couldn't hide it. I didn't want to die. But I wanted our babies to live.

"You can't leave me," he croaked, his voice raspy.

I quickly wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes, falling silently down his cheeks.

"You can't leave me. We can't do this, Bella. I can't lose you." He whispered, his voice rising with panic.

"You won't. I'm always here," I whispered, pressing my hand against his pounding heart in his chest. "But you have to take care of them, love them. Please Edward. Its all I've ever wanted. I've always wanted to have a family with the man that I love."

He closed his eyes as if in pain.

"And I took that away from you," he whispered and I shook my head adamantly, ignoring the fact that his eyes were closed and he couldn't see the action.

"No. You gave me that, Edward. I love you." I whispered, letting my tears fall as his eyes snapped open wide. He looked at me in disbelief.

"W-what?" he choked out through his own tears.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Edward Cullen." I whispered through my tears. "And you'll always be in my heart," I whispered, grabbing his hand and pressing it to my own fluttering heart.

He stared at me with wide eyes, his tears falling as he clutched me to his chest.

"We'll get through this." he whispered as I fell apart in his arms. "We'll be fine, love. We've made it through this much. And we'll be fine. Together."

Slowly he carried me to our room, locking us in the room and cradling me in his arms until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd been thinking through it all and I really like it. I'm kinda sad for Bella. But why don't you guys tell me what **_**you**_** think? Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Song: The Only Exception - Paramore**

**-Eli**


	6. Bet On It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So this is me, giving you the next chapter that you guys so rightly deserve and has been long overdue. I won't hold you up but I'll give you the song that inspired me to write this chapter :)**

**...**

**Bet On It - Zac Efron**

**...**

**On with it! haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

The weeks passed and soon I was well into my third trimester and seven and a half months pregnant with twins. Edward had spoken with Carlisle about my pregnancy despite my reluctance. He was always hovering after Carlisle told him that twins were usually born early and it would probably be best for me to have a C-section to avoid any unnecesary complications.

And then there was Edward's job. I had been walking to the kitchen in the early afternoon, barely woken up from my nap and had stumbled into a conversation between Edward and a young man and his own security detail.

To say that I was shocked when the security guards had suddenly pointed their guns at me would be an understatement. Edward had been murderous and had pulled a gun out of no where and fired at them. I watched as the security men clutched at their hands, their guns on the floor.

_"This meeting is over unless you want your guards dead on my floors," Edward snapped at the young man who blanched and nodded quickly, obviously afraid of Edward._

_ Thomas rushed in, immediately putting himself in front of me and hiding me from view with his towering form._

_ Shocked from the chain of events, I began to laugh quietly before I was bent over laughing and gasping for air. Thomas called in Tyler and had his men escort Edward's guests out of the house and property as Edward quickly attended me._

To say he'd been worried about my reaction was funny to me at the moment. I had laughed and laughed, worrying him and the others. I slowly explained that I'd had my own suspicions of his "business meetings" and he chuckled in response, saying that I was too observant.

He'd slowly explained to me that he was part of the Mafia that ruled the country. Some of the most richest men in the United States and the world were part of it. And Edward was one of them. He was a mafia boss. And apparently, I was a mafia wife.

And even though it wasn't recommended for a Boss to be so caring and protective of his wife, Edward defied the rules. Thomas told me that he was powerful enough not to fear for anyone coming after me. Everyone knew about his temper and that it wasn't to be messed with. He would shoot someone without a second though if he thought they posed a potential threat on my safety or life. And no one dared to mess with Edward or talk back to him.

But I'd been doing that since the day he'd kidnapped him. I'd talked back to him, argued, snapped at him, demanded things out of him, and had put him in tight spots. But he'd never snapped at me or had really lost his temper with me.

Even though it was obvious that I was Edward's weakness, no one dared to try and hurt me.

And now, two weeks after finding out I was part of the Mafia I was getting ready for a party of sorts for all of the mafia that Edward was hosting. He already told me that I would have to stay with Tyler at all times when not with him. Thomas would be Edward's shadow today and Tyler would be mine.

"You look stunning, my love." Edward whispered in my ear, startling me.

"Don't do that," I hissed at him, glaring at him playfully as I tried to pin up my hair the way Alice had taught me when she'd dropped by two days ago. That was, before I left her in the living room to speak with Edward while I went to take my daily nap so I wouldn't be so tired for the event that was today.

"I wish you hadn't cut your hair," he sighed, looking at my hair with sadness. "You were always so beautiful with it long and curled."

"Are you saying that I'm not beautiful now?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, watching as he opened his mouth to immediately assure me otherwise. "Because I'm not sure that you want your pregnant wife upset before such a huge event."

"I didn't mean it that way, love. You'll always be beautiful to me." He assured me and hugged me from behind, burying his face in my neck and inhaling.

"But I'm like a freaking whale!" I huffed, feeling the tears of frustration and insecurity well up in my eyes.

"You're my adorable whale." He whispered and I choked on a laugh pushing him away as he chuckled, smiling triumphantly at having made me smile.

We'd gotten closer and closer ever since my confession and we'd formed a strong front for others. For once, I'd been able to look at him with happiness instead of contempt since marrying him. And he'd always been there for me when I needed him.

"Jerk," I muttered as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a beautiful green and white summer dress that hugged my curves and hugged my stomach tightly, stopping just under my knees along with white flats. The only jewelry that I wore was a silver pendant that Edward had given me for my birthday and my wedding ring.

My hair was up in a twist, tied up to the left with some curls adorning my face. And all I could see was my large stomach.

"Well, this whale can't even see her feet!" I moaned as if in pain and he shook his head at me, smiling at me and kissing my lips lovingly.

"It makes it better for me. I love your feet," he smiled at me and I smiled up at him. "Come on, love. They should be arriving soon enough."

"Right." I muttered. "Is there anyone I should avoid?" I asked him and he looked at me thoughtfully as we began to walk towards the stairs.

"All men besides those in my family. My brothers and dad," he clarified. "Stay by Tyler at all times and let me deal with the rest."

"So you want to just sit by and look pretty?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as I clutched at the stair's banister with one hand and Edward's hand in my other.

He smiled and shrugged.

"You are free to talk but there are some men who think it best for the women to remain silent. Here, the husband comes first, then his job and dealings, and then his family." He told me quietly and I rolled my eyes, knowing that Edward put his family before his job. But he was no slack off. I hardly saw Edward in the evenings. He was usually home in the mornings, left in the afternoon, and was away until late in the evening and sometimes even until early morning.

"All right." I said and he chuckled, helping me get down the last steps where Thomas, Tyler, and the rest of the guards immediately surrounded us. I stayed behind Edward as he walked forward with Thomas and Tyler at our sides, forming a semi-circle around us with me at the center.

"Gentlemen, please sit down." Edward spoke to the room of men. "Why don't you go and mingle with the women, love?" Edward asked me, pressing a kiss agiainst my cheek and nodding towards Tyler. I rolled my eyes but said nothing as I let Tyler and some other guards escort me to a small circle of women on the other side of the room while the men conversed at a round table.

"Quite an entrance, Mrs. Cullen." A strawberry blonde girl teenager sneered up at me as Tyler helped me sit on a comfortable couch before stepping back so that he was standing at my right side.

"Shut it, Tanya. No one needs to hear you or your stupid voice," Rosalie, one of my sister-in-laws, snapped at the girl.

"Considering the fact that I wasn't talking to you, you should take your own advice, _Rosalie_," Tanya snapped back before smirking over at me. "I've heard about your situation. That Edward kidnapped you and made you his wife before impregnating you."

"Spectacular." I smiled sweetly at her. "I'm sorry that I don't have the time to snoop in other's personal lives. I, myself, have a life to live."

Tanya scoffed while Alice and Rosalie snickered quietly.

"What are you, forty years old?" Tanya asked me, trying to provoke me.

"I'm twenty two, thank you. I thought you had all your research done." I said with my smile still in place. I shook my head to myself in exasperation as she glared daggers at me in return.

"Edward and I were in a relationship once!" she exclaimed, catching me off guard. I raised an eyebrow at her as all of the women fell silent. "I'm guessing that he didn't tell you that, did he?" she sneered at me with obvious disdain.

"I can't say that he has. Edward only tells me the important things that happen. And the fact that he didn't mention you to me only tells me that you were nothing to him. Is there anything else that you want to say to humiliate yourself further or are you done?" I asked, looking at her expectantly. She huffed and glared at me.

"He was going to marry me-"

"Look," I sighed, getting annoyed and irritated with her now. "Obviously he didn't marry you. He's with me now. So why don't you settle down and come to terms with that. He's my husband, not yours. Now, if you'll kindly shut your damned mouth I'd like to drink something."

"Tea?" Tyler asked me, trying to hide his amusement at Tanya's shocked face. I only nodded at him and he quickly served me some tea and some pastries before moving back to stand at my side once again.

"Thank you, Tyler." I smiled at him before sipping at my tea carefully. "What the hell are you staring at? Take a freaking picture, it'll last longer if you're that obsessed with me," I snapped at Tanya and her obvious group of friends who were gaping at me.

Tanya huffed angrily before turning to ignore me and talk with her friends.

"How have they been progressing?" Esme's voice startled me and I turned to look at my mother-in-law. "The babies," she clarified.

"They're doing great." I said quietly. "I'm just so frustrated. Carlisle and Edward have banned me from breaking out into turrets of cussing. Apparently the babies can hear my voice more clearly than others. I agree that I don't want their first word to be a bad word but there aren't many replacement words for what I want to say."

Esme smiled and chuckled.

"It can be frustrating," Esme nodded and Rosalie sighed. "Rosalie has a bit of trouble leaving the kids behind at the house."

I looked at Rosalie in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her and she looked at me in surprise. I hadn't really talked to my new family all that much and I realized how stand-offish I'd been lately.

"Well, it isn't recommended for them to be here. A bit of a distraction, you see," Rosalie said quietly and my brow furrowed.

"Well, Edward can't leave behind the kids just because he has business." I said firmly.

"Why not get a nanny?" Rosalie asked me and I shook my head furiously.

"Absolutely not!" I said sternly. "That's ludicrous. Why have strangers care for children when their parents are clearly capable to do the job?"

They all stared at me in surprise and I blushed under the attention.

"You don't mean to say to bring them along?" Alice asked me with surprise and disbelief.

"Well, I won't be leaving them behind." I said, hoping that I'd even be able to live past their birth silently.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice fell silent as did all of the other women. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. I looked up to see Edward standing to my right and the rest of the men coming towards us.

Edward silently offered me his hand and helped me stand up.

"My whale," he whispered quietly into my ear when I finally managed to get to my feet.

"You jerk," I muttered, slapping his chest in irritation. He smiled down at me and helped me waddle towards a large chair.

"There seemed to be some excitement among the women." Edward whispered quietly into my ear. "Should I ask?"

"Do you need to? I'm sure Tyler already told you what happened," I muttered and he chuckled, not even denying it.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle's voice startled us and I turned to see all of my in-laws standing in front of us.

"Bella, I don't think I've properly introduced you to our family," Edward smiled at me and proceeded to introduce me to his two younger sisters, their husbands, and his parents. "And this is my Bella," he said, smiling at them as he hugged me to his side.

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I took out my frustration and anger with Edward out on all of you," I said embarassedly, looking down in shame.

"Its all fine now." Esme smiled at me comfortingly.

"Yes, its all in the past now." Carlisle said and everyone agreed in varied answers making me smile and tear up a bit.

"I have to admit, I thought it would take a while for Edward to settle down," Emmett laughed and I smiled.

"Yes, well he does have a way of catching a person's attention," I said lightly teasing Edward and watched as Emmett laughed boomingly.

"I would have preferred for him to approach you normally. But then things got a bit complicated and Edward wasn't really happy." Alice mumbled and I nodded.

"But he's happy now," Esme smiled at me. "Thank you for that."

I blushed and shook my head, stuttering out protests. I'd been told many times that I had changed Edward but I didn't really believe it.

"She's being modest. Bella's..." Edward's voice faded off into the distance and I winced as a tight pain encompassed my stomach.

"Oh my God! That's gross!" Tanya's voice screeched as I felt something wet stream down my leg. And then another lurch of pain hit my abdomen before encompassing my stomach once again.

"Bella? Oh shit!" Edward's panicked voice startled me. "Tyler, get the car! Now!" Edward shouted as he pulled me to his side while Carlisle quickly began to check me over, murmuring questions to me. I opened my mouth to answer but a strangled scream escaped my lips instead.

"She's going into labor, Edward. We need to get her to the hospital." Carlisle told me panicking husband. And then I was being rushed away into a truck that was quickly speeding down the streets.

"Edward, oh my God, Edward! I'm not ready. The babies... its too early," I whimpered, crying into his chest.

"You're going to be fine, love. Everything's going to be all right. You can do this. Now, I need you to breathe in deeply. That's it. Now let it out. You're all right, Bella. I'm right here..." Edward assured me in a calm voice as my vision blurred with tears. I wasn't ready to die. I wanted to see my babies. Healthy and safe, all of us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, yeah... REVIEW! haha. I know it might seemed rushed and all but truly, this is how my fingers left it and when I looked back at this, I was already finishing up Chapter 14. Its crazy how time flies when you're having fun. But this was it. Don't worry, I won't make you guys wait freakin six months again. I'm updating by the end of this week cuz my schedules clearing :) YAY :D haha**

**- eli**


	7. Addicted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.**

**A/N: So as I promised, here is the end of the week's update. The semester's up and my load has lessened considerably so I think I might be able to update more. Except, that I still need to tie loose ends for this story :)**

**Q&A:**

**- So a lot of you guys keep on asking me if Bella already knew him because it seemed like she did... **_Yes she did know him but not personally. She knew _of_ him. Edward's a very powerful man internationally as he made a name of himself growing up. He has legal and illegal businesses going on. Power and ambition is a dangerous combination. And the combination of these two things for Edward incited Bella's kidnapping. He wanted her for himself. And you know the rest. _

**But don't let me hold you guys back, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7... on with it!**

**Song: Addicted - Simple Plan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

The sound of crying babies and shouting voices along with Edward's panicked voice rang in my head. I fell into an abyss. Not of darkness but full of light. Everything was white and there were no colors. There was too much white. Everywhere.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one but I knew that I would somehow get an answer.

_"You are dead,"_ a deep male voice informed me monotonously.

"What? No. Where's Edward? Where are my babies?" I asked, feeling my lungs burn as I began to panic.

_"Not here,"_ the voice said loudly. I winced.

"Take me to them! I want to see them! I don't want to die!" I shouted, looking around the white abyss. There was nothing. I couldn't tell the ceiling apart from the floor. There were no walls and no boundaries. It was all just a white canvas.

Empty.

With no one but me occupying it.

Tears began to fall relentlessly down my cheeks as I demanded to see my family. I didn't want to die. I wasn't ready yet.

_"You can have a life here. With your unborn children,"_ the voice whispered tauntingly and the sudden cries of two babies echoed in the emptiness of the canvas. My throat clenched.

"N-no," I shook my head. "No! Take me to Edward! I want to see Edward! Where are my babies?"

_"They don't need you anymore. You can't go back!"_ the voice scolded me and I began to cry in earnest. _"You can't go back."_

"I want to go back! Take me back! Edward? Edward!" I shouted, turning around in circles and running through the white canvas in search for any sign of color. Any sign of Edward. "Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, finally collapsing down to my knees as crying.

I covered my face with my hands, crying into my palms.

"Please. Edward, I don't want to go. Please," I sobbed over and over again. "Don't make me go. I want to stay."

I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to see the white anymore. I didn't want to look anymore. I'd rather be faced with darkness than the light. At least there I could hide. But here, there was no where to go and it was obvious. Light was everywhere and there was no color, no contrast.

I sobbed into my hands, startled to feel a hand wrap around my own. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and let my hands be pulled away from my face by the stranger and was met with relieved green eyes.

"You're staying here. With me," Edward spoke silently and I felt my eyes well with tears once again before I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shirt as he clutched me close to his body.

I cried in his arms for what seemed like an eternity. But it was all I could do to keep from panicking. There were colors once again and there was Edward. He was here. I wasn't alone.

"You need to rest, Bella. You just came out of surgery," he whispered anxiously but I shook my head adamantly.

"I don't want to sleep. Not now. I'm fine," I whispered quickly as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"I'm so happy you're here, love." he sighed, looking at me with unshed tears. "The babies-"

"Where are they?" I interrupted. "Are they all right? What happened?"

"They're fine. And they're sleeping. I can go and get them from their cribs." He told me quietly, resting my fears quickly. I relaxed a bit and sighed in relief.

"I just didn't know what to name them. Since we didn't know their sex, we didn't discuss names or even possibilities," he told me quietly and I nodded, smiling at him apologetically.

"So the nurses named them in the meantime," Edward smiled at me.

"Baby Cullen 1 and Baby Cullen 2," he announced as he picked them up, settling one in each of his arms carefully.

"Boys," I laughed tearfully as I looked at the blue blankets that held the twins securely. Edward smiled and nodded.

"What do you think?" I asked him quietly as he passed them to me so that they were both in my arms. "We sure do know how to make them," I smiled and he chuckled, looking at me with wide eyes and an incandescent expression.

"They're beautiful. You're beautiful, my love." He whispered and kissed me deeply. "I love you so much, Bella. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"How about..." I trailed off looking at both boys who looked identical to each other. "William and Anthony?" I asked him quietly. Edward smiled at me gently.

"No middle names?" he teased me.

"Do you want them to have middle names?" I asked him quietly and he smiled at me.

"William Owen Cullen and Anthony Matthew Cullen," he said with a smile and I smiled back, nodding my acceptance.

"You're awake. That's a great sign. How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked me as he entered the room in a doctor's coat, startling me further.

"I'm doing better. There's a bit of pain but I'm happy." I said with a smile.

"Yes. You gave us quite a scare there but we're glad you're doing fine," Carlisle smiled at me and proceeded to check me over, informing me and Edward that if I was feeling up to it I should start breast feeding.

"Edward told me how you don't like hospitals. Despite that, I think we should keep you in here for a few more days before sending you home. And there will be no intercourse for a few weeks. Its in your best interest to rest, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me despite my flushed face at his words.

"I wasn't going to, dad. Bella's health comes first," Edward muttered and I smiled at him.

"Right. Well, I'll leave you two alone." Carlisle said with a smile as soon as he noticed both boys inching towards my chest instinctively. He left the room and I blushed as I opened my hospital robe, watching with Edward as both boys began to suck in their only source of food.

"How do we tell them apart?" I asked him quietly and he smiled before gently brushing a finger along the neck of one of the twins as he got his share of food.

"He has a birthmark at the base of his neck." Edward smiled at me. "This will be William."

I laughed and smiled, kissing both of their foreheads gently feeling tears well up in my eyes at the sensations that my boys were giving me.

"Thank you, Bella. So much." Edward smiled at me and grabbed one of my hands, kissing the back of it and smiling at me lovingly. I choked back a sob and smiled in return.

{-_-}

William and Anthony were nearly two months old when I first got into an argument with Edward. We had stayed with the twins and watched over them as they grew and grew. They both seemed to be a mixture of Edward and me. Both had his expressive green eyes, my nose, his jaw, my lips, his long fingers, my curled pinky toe, our pale skin, and a mixture of Edward's bronze and my chocolate brown hair. Edward bemoaned their hair, knowing that they would suffer the same untameable mane that he did.

I had laughed at this, liking Edward's hair and thinking the boys' hair adorable.

The argument had started over Edward's rejection in even kissing me passionately. He had refused to make love me to even though Carlisle had declared my recuperation successful.

And soon I called Edward out on it, telling him that I was strong enough to be with him again. But he refused, telling me that he wouldn't risk hurting me. His statement set me off and I shouted at him that he was being ridiculous.

In the end, I demanded that he leave the room and have it his way. I fell asleep crying that night.

And then I woke up at the sound of silence at three in the morning. It was around this time that the boys woke up for their night time snack. But there was no crying.

Feeling a sense of dread hit me, I jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the nursery that was across the hall from our room and felt the air whoosh out of my at the sight before me.

Edward cradled our sons in his arms, rocking silently in the rocking chair as he slept with them securely in his arms.

"_Oh, your love is a song,"_ Edward sang quietly, making me realize that he wasn't asleep. _"Your love is a song. Oh, your love is a song. Your love is strong. With my eyes wide open. I've got my eyes wide open. I've been keeping my hopes unbroken, yeah. Yeah. Oh, your love is a symphony all around me. Running through me. Oh, your love is a melody underneath me. Running to me."_

He stared up at me as he continued to sing Switchfoot's _Your Love is a Song_. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stared back at him.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." He whispered as I leaned heavily against the door frame. I wiped away my tears and finally walked forward, reaching forward to cradle Anthony in my arms as Edward sat up. "Bella," he whispered as I moved to set our son in his cradle, "I can't..."

I heard him sigh in frustration before bowing his head. He relinquished his hold on William when I reached for him, kissing his forehead and letting me take him to sleep in his cradle. I kissed them both goodnight before walking slowly over to their father who was slumped in the rocking chair.

"I would want anything more than to have another child. To see you pregnant and round with our child. But I can't do it. I can't put you in anymore danger. We lost you momentarily. I lost you," he choked through his tears.

I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him with low murmurings, assuring him that I was here and that I wasn't leaving him.

"And I can't... I'm not strong enough to go through that again. Those few moments where they were trying to bring you back... they were an eternity in hell for me. I couldn't breathe and I couldn't do anything helpful," he sobbed as he clutched me close, burying his face in my stomach.

"I can't do it, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't lose you again. We wouldn't survive without you," he cried into my night gown, sobbing openly.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I whispered as I leaned down to hug him tightly, straddling him as I kissed him. "But you have to understand, William and Anthony were miracles themselves. And to my knowledge, Carlisle tied my tubes. I can't survive without you either. Any of you. I love you too much."

"I love you so much, Bella." he whispered, cradling my face in his hands.

"I wanted to be with you again because I was afraid that you didn't. I wanted to be close to you again." I whispered quietly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I never wanted to hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

He shook his head as he quickly wiped my tears away. "There's nothing to forgive, love. And I will _always_ love you."

He pressed his lips to mine with urgency then, picking me up in his arms and walking us out of the nursery and towards our room, making sure to close both doors securely.

Silently shedding our clothes, he laid me down on the bed.

"Tell me what you need Bella. I'll give you anything. I promise," he whispered as he kissed the top of my breasts and inched lower to my stomach, arousing me effectively.

"Love me. I just want you to love me," I pleaded quietly as I pulled him up, kissing him deeply.

"Always," he moaned against my mouth, caressing my body with what seemed reverence. The adoration and love in his eyes as he kissed my skin tenderly had me crying silently.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. Always beautiful," he whispered, wiping away my tears and grabbing my hands in his. I moaned in response as he pulled my arms above my head and lowered his face to my chest, peppering kisses on my breasts and up towards my collar bone and neck.

He groaned as he pressed his girth against my core, nibbling at my ear and making me moan his name in return.

"So wet," he panted into my ear. "Is that for me?"

"All for you," I panted. "Only for you, Edward."

He groaned once again and slowly inched his way into me, kissing me deeply while holding my hands securely above my head with his own. I locked my ankles behind him, pushing him forward and moaning when he thrust deeply into me in response.

"Bella... ah... how I love you... always... I love you... so much... beautiful," he mumbled incoherently into my neck as he thrust in and out of me at a steady rythm before his thrusts became more and more erratic as we lost ourselves to our passion.

"Edward!" I moaned, biting my lip as we came together.

"I love it when you say my name," he whispered as he laid on top of my, trying to catch his breath. "I love that you only say my name like that."

"That's because I'm yours just like you're mine," I whispered and then moaned as I felt him harden once again inside of me.

"Yes. I'm yours, my love." He whispered, kissing me deeply as he began to thrust again, making love to me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Geez, I was freaking out while writing this. But yes! I loved this chapter because, finally!, they're together willingly. Ah, to be in love. Haha, well you guys know what to do! Tell me what you think and review :D**

**- Eli**


	8. Apologize

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Its been a while. And if you're reading this, thank you because this author's note is IMPORTANT. I'm glad if your eyes caught the capitalized words before you started reading. If not, you'll get there. **

**The important news is that I will be updating one chapter of this story around the end of the week every week. If you have questions, ask. Email me and so on.**

**I'm not giving up on my other story, just using this time to try and finish it up and tie up the loose ends. So there. haha**

**Enjoy your reading and I'll see you next week (I'll try and do the updates either Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Apologize - OneRepublic**

_I'm holding on a rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait!_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize_

Chapter 8:

It had been three weeks since Edward and I first made love after William and Anthony were born. The boys got bigger and bigger every day, maturing and laughing. They were about four months old and completely adored by Edward and our family.

"Mommy's hungry, Anthony. I need to go and eat." I mumbled sleepily as he tried to wake me by patting my cheek.

He giggled as I grabbed his small chubby hand in mine, kissing it.

"Where's William?" I whispered as I sat up from the floor where I'd fallen asleep on the rug with William and Anthony curled into my sides. I didn't expect him to answer but he turned towards the opened door of the nursery as if to answer me.

I quickly picked him up and ran through the hall, spotting William immediately by the bathroom, pouting as he sat just across the stairs that were barred by the safety gate in case this ever happened and the babies tried to climb down the stairs.

"William, my little trouble maker, what are you doing here? Are you trying to give mommy a heart attack?" I whispered teasingly to him as I picked him up in my arms.

He giggled when I kissed his cheek loudly, turning to link hands with Anthony behind my back as I slowly began to descend the stairs.

"... can't do this!" an oddly familiar voice shouted, echoing throughout the house and making me freeze at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shh," I whispered, sitting down at the bottom of the stairs as my boys giggled while playing with my hair, tugging strands out of its pony tail.

"Where is he?" Edward's voice demanded and I was startled by its cold tone. I frowned, standing up carefully and walking warily past the kitchen. I was startled to be met by Tyler and Thomas who were guarding the extra living room that connected to Edward's office.

"Mrs. Cullen," they whispered tensely, obviously not wanting me to go further.

"Here," I said and quickly placed William in Tyler's arms before shifting Anthony in Thomas's arms before kissing my boys on their foreheads and walking past their uncertain caretakers. "Take them to the kitchen. I want to talk to Edward."

"But Mrs. Cullen-"

"I didn't ask," I said sternly and they exchanged a glance before nodding curtly and walking towards the kitchen with William and Anthony fidgeting in their strong arms.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know! No, please!" the familiar voice shouted and screamed out in pain when the muffled sound of a gun went off. I sighed, and walked in the room ready to reprimand Edward on carrying out his executions in the house where the boys could easily hear everything.

"Edward, what-" I began to say but felt my voice die out when I saw his victim.

"Bella! Bella, hon, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked me as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest.

"Bella, go back. Where are Thomas and Tyler?" Edward asked me tensely.

"They're... in the kitchen. Might I ask what the hell you are doing?" I asked him, finally regaining my voice.

"I'm protecting you," Edward said it as if it were obvious. But it wasn't obvious. Even though I still resented Charlie for all that he'd put me through, I had cut my ties. And I'd moved on as best as I could.

"By killing Charlie?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he said resolutely. "But I need some answers from him first."

"What answers?" I asked him angrily.

"Please just go back, Bella." Edward sighed, looking at me with exasperation. "Where are the boys?"

"What answers?" I repeated.

"I need to know where James is," he said finally and nodded towards the three guards that were holding Charlie down. "Take him down to the lower levels."

"What? No! Please!" Charlie began to plead, helpless against the guards who dragged him away... leaving behind a trail of blood as his legs dragged oddly on the floor behind him.

"Bella, where are the boys?" Edward asked me tensely.

"They're in the kitchen. Can you not do this again?" I asked him, knowing that I couldn't ask him to let Charlie go. When Edward made a decision, he was stubborn and resolute and didn't change his mind.

"What?" he asked me as he walked with me towards the kitchen where Thomas and Tyler were entertaining the boys as best they could.

"Don't do this in the house. The boys can hear and I don't want them exposed to this side of our lives at such a young age." I whispered anxiously and he nodded in resignation, kissing me chastely before walking forward to kiss William and Anthony on their foreheads.

They giggled, reaching up for him. I watched as he looked at himself hesitantly, noticing the blood on his suit for the first time. I sighed when he shook his head at them and told Thomas and Tyler to hand the boys over to me while they finished with business.

I set the boys in their high chairs, moving around the island in the kitchen to get their milk ready. I grabbed the bottles of breast milk that I'd prepped for them and heated them up, making sure that they were warm enough before handing over the bottles to both boys.

They sucked greedily and I moved around the kitchen, getting dinner ready for Edward for when he was finished. I sighed and shook the pitiful thoughts out of my head. There was no way that I would have pity for the one man that had single handedly ruined my life.

"We're eating in the kitchen again?" Edward asked me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed as I realized that he was covered in blood.

"Yes. Now go and change. The blood in the halls has already been cleaned up and you still need to say good morning to me," I muttered and he chuckled before murmuring a good morning to me and leaving the room, knowing that I wouldn't let him come near me with all of that blood.

It wasn't that I was disgusted so much as that I wanted to reassure myself that Edward wasn't hurt himself. It didn't matter to me that he had blood on his clothes as long as he was fine himself.

The sound of the doorbell ringing startled me. Edward hadn't told me anything about having any visitors. I huffed, annoyed, and rushed to get the door. Tyler passed me on the way and I quickly told him to watch the boys and make sure they didn't get in any trouble.

William was good at doing that.

"Coming!" I called and was startled to see our butler, Gerry, talking with a man and woman standing outside the door. "Gerry, I've got it. Thank you," I said smiling at him and he nodded before departing, no doubt to alert Edward and the guards that there were two strangers at the front door.

"May I help you?" I asked them, knowing almost immediately that they weren't friends of Edward's from the mafia business side of his job.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the man asked me and I nodded politely. "Hello, I'm Agent Romero and this is my partner Agent Hawkens; we're with the FBI."

I raised my eyebrows, not knowing where they were going with their introductions. I slowly raised my hand along the doorframe, hitting a small button to alert Edward. It was something that Tyler and Thomas had drilled into me if there was ever a time that we had suspicious visitors.

"We are doing an investigation on your husband," Hawkens said finally as the button retreated into the doorframe, hiding itself from view after I pressed it.

I raised my eyebrows at her bluntness and looked at them expectantly.

"Is something wrong with Edward?" I asked them.

"We wanted to know if your husband has ever hurt you? Abused you?" Hawkens asked me and I looked at her stunned before shaking my head with laughter.

"Edward? _My_ Edward?" I asked with a smile. "No. Edward has never raised his hand against me. Is something the matter?"

"Yes, well we're investigating some disappearances and homicides that seem to always include your husband. Brutal stuff, Mrs. Cullen." Romero muttered and I looked at him warily.

"Mrs. Cullen," Thomas appeared, holding out a fidgeting Anthony to me, "it seems that William and he were fighting over their bottles."

I sighed and took my son into my arms, cooing softly to him.

"You can come in," I told the police officers quietly and told Thomas to call Edward to come downstairs. "When did these homicides begin?" I asked them as I led them to the closest living room, ignoring how their eyes scanned the antiques and decorations.

"They seemed to start about six months ago or so," Romero said, giving me the month and I frowned at him.

"Well, I don't think its possible for Edward to have even been involved," I said as I cradled Anthony in my arms, knowing that William would soon be brought in by one of the guards.

"Mrs. Cullen, we understand your need to protect your husband but the evidence clearly states-" Romero began to say calmly, talking down to me and making me irritated.

"I'm not saying this to protect him. I'm telling you the truth. Edward hadn't left my side since about eight months ago. He hardly leaves the house. And the possibility of him leaving the house when you say these disappearances and murders started is slim to none." I said firmly.

"And why is that?" Romero demanded, just as annoyed and irritated.

"Because we were dealing with the grief of my miscarriage. Edward didn't leave my side for weeks if not months," I said, feeling my eyes well with tears of the painful memories.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen." Hawkens apologized quietly.

"Yes, well we have our little miracles here now," I muttered, brushing Anthony's hair aside from his forehead.

"Bella, where are you?" Edward called from down the hall, trying to raise his voice over William's obviously distressed cries. "Oh. Hello," Edward said politely to the Agents before rushing towards me with a squirming William in his arms. "I'll trade you," he pled quietly, looking distressed himself.

I chuckled and pulled William into my arms and letting Anthony be taken by Edward. He sighed in relief and William settled down as I hugged him close to me. I knew that Edward was very well capable of taking care of both William and Anthony by himself but he wanted to pay attention to the Agents.

"Might I ask what the occasion of your visit is, Officers?" Edward asked them politely.

"We are running an investigation right now and we needed an alibi of yours but your wife has seemed to clear that up for us," Romero said quietly as he observed Edward silently.

"What alibi?" Edward asked, turning to look at me questioningly. As if he didn't already know. There were cameras everywhere in the house except for our bedroom. Those were private moments.

"Your wife's miscarriage." Hawkens said and I watched Edward's face harden.

"Oh," he said simply. "It had been a difficult time for us," he nodded in agreement, grabbing Anthony's hands to still them from choking him because he kept on tugging on Edward's tie.

"Were you going somewhere?" Romero asked us, noticing our clothes.

"Dinner. I was just serving dinner when you rang the doorbell, Mr. Romero." I said and he nodded, looking impish with his apologetic smile.

"Well, thank you for your time Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Hawkens smiled at me as she stood up and announced that they were departing.

Gerry went to escort them out while Edward and I walked back towards the kitchen in silence.

"I wanted to go out later." I sighed and he looked at me questioningly. "You can hold down the fort in the meantime, right?" I asked him with a teasing smile.

"This fort was mine from the beginning. I know the ins and outs of it all," he exclaimed proudly and I giggled in response, smiling when William and Anthony laughed at the sound of my giggles.

"Where will you be going?" he asked me quietly as we began to eat.

"The store." I said and looked at him sternly when he opened his mouth to protest. "No, I don't want someone else going to shop for me. I want to get out of the house at some point, Edward. Please, tell me you understand."

"Yes," he sighed and I smiled, leaning over the island to kiss his cheek.

"Can I have a real kiss?" he pouted and I rolled my eyes, pretending to be indignant before reaching over to kiss him on the lips. "Mmm," he moaned against my lips. I giggled and glared at him playfully as I pulled away.

"Now, don't encourage William's troublemaking behavior. And listen to Anthony because he seems to know just when William is going to do something bad," I told him later as I grabbed my bag and tried to prep Edward for staying alone with our boys.

"Love, I can do this. Trust me," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss me quickly. I sighed and nodded.

"And don't forget their afternoon bottles!" I called and he chuckled, waving my worries away.

"Be careful!" he called after me and I smiled, knowing that I was perfectly safe with Tyler as my shadow. Which he was whenever I left the house on random outings.

Tyler drove us to Hollywood, parking quickly and following me along with the rest of the guards as I entered and exited stores, looking for nothing in particular. Edward had refused to let me work, telling me that he would provide whatever I wanted. When I'd refused, he'd practically shoved a black card into my hands.

The black card had an insane amount of money inside and the employees went insane once they realized that I had such a card.

"A frapuccino, please." I smiled at the employee at Starbucks as I ordered my drink.

"Which one?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Whichever one's fine." I shrugged and he nodded before giving me the price. I slid the card and he handed me the receipt with wary eyes. I walked over to where Tyler sat outside, startled to be intercepted by a large figure.

"Excuse me," I muttered and was startled when a hand closed around my wrist. I turned to glare up at the guy angrily but was shocked to find myself staring back into familiar dark brown eyes.

"Jake?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yeah. Hey," he said, smiling at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him confused.

"I wanted to-" he began to say but was cut off by Tyler's strained voice.

"Don't touch her," Tyler snapped and I was shoved behind him, almost crashing into another table. "Mr. Black, I suggest that you leave. You were warned to not make contact with Mrs. Cullen."

"Who the hell are you?" Jake demanded, looking furious at my body guard's sudden appearance.

"What? Whoa! Tyler call them off," I snapped, finding myself quickly being dragged away from my ex-fiance and body guard by Tyler's men. "Get off of me. What the fuck?!" I shouted angrily and huffed when I was unceremoniously shoved into the truck before we were speeding off.

"What the hell, Tyler?!" I snapped at him angrily.

"You are not to talk to Jacob Black," he said sternly and I gaped at him, suddenly enraged.

"What the fuck? Are you ordering me around now?" I demanded angrily.

"They are the orders of Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." he informed me and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait, what are you-" I began to demand but was startled when the truck came to an abrupt stop and I was yanked out of the truck and hauled into the mansion where Edward was pacing at the entrance of the living room.

"How dare you?" he shouted at me, raising his voice for the first time in months at me.

"What?" I asked, appalled. "Me? What the fuck, Edward?"

"Yes, you! You met up with him, didn't you? That's why you wanted to leave the house!" he shouted at me, looking furious. I stared at him in angered disbelief, refusing to recoil from his angered form.

"I did no such thing!" I shouted back. "I didn't even-"

A sharp stinging rang through my cheek and my head snapped to the left suddenly. I reached up in shock to nurse my right cheek as I stared in disbelief at Edward.

"If you ever try and betray me-" he began to say but I quickly interrupted him as tears streamed down my face with hurt and anger.

"I didn't do anything, Edward." I choked back on a sob. "I ordered my frapuccino because I was thirsty and then I was walking back to Tyler when I crashed into Jake. We barely even got to exchange greetings and I barely even managed to ask him why he was there before I was being hauled away by your stupid guards without anything being explained to me! I don't have a reason to betray you or hurt you, Edward. I have a family and life with you. I _love_ you and you... I thought you loved me too."

I pushed him back angrily when he tried to apologize and hug me.

"I can't Edward. Not now," I shook my head at him before leaving the room to trudge up the stairs as I tried to wipe my tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I could feel her frustration when I wrote this. Geez, sometimes I get so into my writing haha. You know what to do, drop your opinion in the box below **

**- Eli**


	9. Do You Want Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. That honor is Stephanie Meyer's.**

**A/N: I was going to update yesterday but things got stupid in the home so I set up an alarm for today so I wouldn't forget. And here we are x) I'm so happy I made it haha**

**I'll keep up with the weekly updates as long as you guys give me your opinion. But enough about that, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Do You Want Me - Hilary Duff**

_I tell it to you straight so we can't get worse_

_Do you want me?_

_I want to show you me but first things first_

_Do you want me?_

_I'm looking for a saviour to save my soul_

_All the damage I have done has left a big hole_

_Everbody knows I just want someone to hold_

_Do you want me?_

Chapter 9:

Two weeks passed without any words between me and Edward. I had avoided him and watched as my bruised cheek turned into a familiar purple before turning green and then yellowish brown. I wasn't unfamiliar to bruises. James took great pleasure in beating me into unconsciousness but I'd never thought that Edward would purposefully try and hurt me. He'd told me many times that he would always protect me...

I distracted myself with looking after William and Anthony, refusing the help that Thomas or Tyler offered me.

I cooked dinner but didn't eat with Edward, using William and Anthony as an excuse. I put my focus on my boys, making sure that they got all that I could provide for them. I cried myself to sleep those fourteen nights, refusing to sleep with Edward and sleeping on the ground of the nursery to stay close to the boys.

When Edward left the house on his "business meetings" it felt like a breath of fresh air. I had refused to talk to him and so the atmosphere was always tense whenever we were in the same room.

I didn't bother on going out of the house, not wanting to spend any time with Tyler in particular. It was all very frustrating and when I first took William and Anthony out of the house and into the large backyard, I felt myself relax.

The servants had helped me spread out a blanket on the grass under the shade of a tree for the three of us. The guards stood by but since there was no immediate danger and we were safely on the property, there was no need for them to be close.

"Come to mommy," I smiled at Anthony as he tried to crawl towards me. I smiled and picked him up in my arms, blowing a rasberry in his stomach and making him burst into a fit of giggles. William pouted next to me, wanting some attention as well and I leaned over and kissed his nose, making him look at me cross eyed before giggling.

"I didn't know you'd be having a picnic," Edward's voice startled me. "Were you going to invite me?"

I turned to see him smiling a bit nervously at me as he stood at one end of the blanket with a small basket full of snacks inside.

"Go say hi to daddy," I smiled at my boys, setting them down in front of Edward while pointedly not answering his question.

He looked at me briefly before bending down to pull Anthony and William into his arms, smiling at them lovingly. I looked away from him and laid down on my side, looking at my babies as they interacted with their father.

"Can you say dad? Daddy?" Edward cooed to them. They had yet to say their first words and it had become a habit of ours to try and encourage them to say "mommy" or "daddy." I closed my eyes, letting myself relax with the sound of William's and Anthony's giggles.

I didn't notice the time that passed but soon, I found myself being woken up by Edward caressing my face. I jerked back, noticing how close he was a little too late. I watched as his expression changed to one of hurt before he hid it.

"They were sleeping and it was getting late. I thought I'd wake you up to tell you that I'm taking them inside," he told me quietly, looking away from me.

"Oh. Alright," I nodded, bending down to pick up the already folded blanket in one arm and Anthony in the other while Edward picked up the basket in one hand and William in his other arm.

We walked in silence towards the house, making sure to be quiet so as not to wake them up. It wasn't long before Edward and I were putting them in their respective cribs before going back downstairs to put away the things we'd gotten.

"Bella," Edward hesitated as he spoke, looking at me with sad eyes when I moved to leave the room and go back to the nursery to sleep. I stopped, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just... I wanted to apologize. I know that its long overdue and that I overreacted. But I can't really think rationally when I'm around you."

I stared at him silently and he continued, grasping at the chance that I was giving him to speak his piece.

"I _do_ love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. You have to believe that," he whispered anxiously. "Its just that you were previously engaged with him and-"

"But I didn't love him," I interrupted him irritably. "Our engagement was more of a mutual agreement. He was going to provide help for me and keep me safe and all I had to do was marry him. He wasn't asking for me to have sex with him or give him any children. He already knew that I'd lost a child and couldn't carry any more. He just wanted to get his dad off his back and our marriage would have been the perfect excuse."

Edward gaped at me as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I have no reason to go back to him." I said impatiently. "If anything, I would have liked to know how he'd been. I've accepted my life with you. And I trust you. But when you pull shit like that then it tells me that all your words and promises are utter bullshit. Because the trust isn't mutual. And that was what hurt most."

He looked at me with tired and sad eyes.

"I do, Bella. I trust you," he whispered.

"Really?" I asked him skeptically. He nodded in response. "Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He nodded mutely. "Then what would you say if I asked you permission to go out of the house?"

"Why?" he asked me suddenly, anger flashing in his eyes and I shook my head.

"I did nothing, Edward. _Nothing_ to make you treat me this way," I whispered through angry tears. "And the fact that I have to ask you _permission_ to go outside only solidifies my belief that you don't trust me."

"I trust you Bella. Its him that I don't trust," he whispered, looking away from my tearful gaze.

"What?" I asked him, getting annoyed now.

"He could take you away from me or convince you to leave me. I stole you away, Bella. Not one of my proudest acts but I did. What's stopping him from doing the same to you?" he asked me quietly. "What's stopping you from falling in love with him just like you did me?"

I frowned at him and sighed, realizing that these were the insecurities that had caused him to lash out at me that day when he found out about my surprise encounter with Jake.

"Nothing's stopping him from doing that. But I know Jake. I don't think that he wouldn't do that to me. I'm happy here. With you and William and Anthony. And the thing that's stopping me from falling in love with him is that I can't. I love _you_ Edward. You have my heart and even when I'm mad at you or sad, I'll always love you." I whispered earnestly and sighed when he reached forward, taking my hand in his.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered, brushing his fingers against my cheek. "I did break my promises and hurt you. I'm so sorry."

He wiped away my tears, looking down at me cautiously as he leaned down slowly. I didn't pull back or turn away as he finally closed the distance between us. I kissed him back slowly, pressing myself against him and closing the distance between our bodies completely.

He picked me up in his arms, whispering his apologies over and over again between kisses as he carried me up the stairs and to our room where he was quick to push me against the wall. I pulled off his shirt hastily and he quickly pulled my shirt off, lowering his hands to work on my jeans as I worked on his own. I'd barely kicked off my own panties and had helped him shed his own boxers before he slammed me back against the bedroom door.

And then he was in me, thrusting with abandon as I held myself up and moaned against his lips as he inhaled my cries and moans of pleasure. He pulled away, breathing heavily and burying his face in the crook of my neck and moaning.

I groaned and pushed back against him, creating delicious friction as he thrust faster and

harder at my incoherent demand to do so.

"So... tight!" he groaned, reaching down to suck at my tender breasts. He held me up against the door by my bottom as he drove himself in and out of me.

"Touch yourself, love. I'm so close," he whispered tensely and watched with lustful eyes as I snaked my hand in between us, reaching down to play with my clit as he continued to pump in and out of me.

"Edward," I moaned as the coil in my stomach wound itself tighter and tighter with every thrust until I was blinded by the brilliance of the pleasure he'd given me. He pumped in and out of me a few more times before groaning as he attained his own euphoria.

"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered as he pulled me close, rubbing the knots out of my back soothingly. "Please tell me you forgive me. Please tell me-"

"I love you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him as he led us to our bed. "And I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaddaya think? I hope you liked it. Either way, drop your opinion in the box below**

**- Eli**


	10. Almost Lover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. The honor is not mine.**

**A/N: Hectic this week. My alarm to put this up yesterday failed since I'm hitting an early version of what everyone calls a midlife crisis, haha. Sorry, for getting to you guys all late. But hey, better late than never. Enjoy the chap :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Almost Lover - Fine Frenzy**

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

Chapter 10:

I slept comfortably in Edward's arms. It had been close to three months since last seeing Jacob at that Cafe and my makeup sex with Edward. Anthony and William were a little over six months old now and were crawling all over the place. Seeing them grow was hard for me to accept when I realized that they wouldn't always be as small as when they were first put into my arms.

Edward had been trying to make up for the argument we'd had even though I'd already forgiven him. I wasn't going to hold it against him, I couldn't. I knew it wasn't right for him to hit me and I wasn't going to excuse him for it but I didn't want to linger on it either. It wasn't worth it. I knew that Edward would risk his life for the safety of me and our boys and he would never intentionally hurt us. He was a loving father and a bit of an asshole at times but he was my husband and the love that I felt for him wasn't going to change. My views on the incident didn't stop him from trying to kiss up to me. I was a crying mess between his thoughtful gifts- a daisy tied to my pinky when I woke up because I'd told him I loved seeing them; a blue pair of gloves because I told him I loved the color- and the realization that I couldn't keep my babies from growing up. And they were growing fast.

It had been a bit hard and emotional for me when they were finally ready to switch from eating my breast milk to eating fruits and vegetables. Edward had comforted me and had stopped my insecurities and fears then and there, telling me that my boys would always need me and love me. True to his word, the twins demanded my attention as much as they could.

And thinking of attention, I could hear one of the twins whimpering in the nursery.

"I've got it, love. You go back to sleep," Edward whispered, kissing my forehead and sparing me the hour long cooing that I would have to spend in the nursery.

"You know I love you, right?" I mumbled as I buried myself further in the comforter. He chuckled.

"Yes. And I love you as well," he smiled at me before leaving the room to head towards the nursery. I closed my eyes, letting myself begin to fall asleep but was startled to have a hand clamp down on my mouth suddenly.

My eyes snapped open in fear and then I was suddenly being gagged and thrown up into the air. The large man hoisted me over his shoulder, letting me watch as he left a piece of paper on my pillow before carrying me out the window and down the balcony of my bedroom.

I cried silently, trying to struggle against my captor. Trying to shout out for help. Trying to call Edward.

But it was all futile. And soon enough I was shoved into the backseat of a car. The car's engine started and I began to cry in earnest as I realized that this was really happening. It wasn't a nightmare. I was really being kidnapped away from my house and life.

I was being taken away from Edward and my babies. And with the shock of the sudden turn of events in my nightly routine, I fainted in the backseat of an unknown car of my kidnapper.

{-_-}

I woke up tied down to a wall by my wrists. My pajamas, which consisted of a tanktop and some sweat pants, were dirty and I was trapped in darkness, not sure if there was anyone in the darkness with me or what was there with me.

"Good morning my little Izzy."

I froze at the sound of his voice, looking around frantically in the darkness. A light came on from the ceiling and I closed my eyes as it blinded me.

I gasped when my chin was grabbed roughly so that my face was angled towards the light.

"Let her go, James. This wasn't part of the plan." Jake's voice startled me.

"Jake?" I croaked, cautiously opening my eyes.

"Well, there's been a change in plans," James snapped and without warning, a gunshot resounded in the room. "Isabella is mine. And only mine."

I cried silently as his gaze then turned to me and winced as he pressed the end of the gun against my cheek, burning it in the process. I cried out in pain and he smiled maliciously down at me.

"You ran away from me, Izzy. Why would you do that?" he asked me, breathing heavily. "Why would you do that?!" he shouted at me furiously. "You hurt me, Izzy. Why do you hurt me?"

I cried as he tightened my binds, pulling me out of the dark room and into another one. I shook my head, pleading quietly for him to stop. To not do this.

In the center of the room was a large bed. I remembered those days regrettably. The days when he'd tie me down and rape me while beating my body for his own pleasure. He'd killed my first child like that. He'd made me miscarry before he'd had enough and had shoved me down the stairs, leaving me at the bottom to bleed to death.

"I thought you'd missed me, Bella." He whispered roughly, shoving me down on the bed and jumping on top of me before I could try to escape. I cried, sobbing openly as his hand snaked under my shirt and groped me roughly.

"Didn't you miss me?" he crooned before slapping me across the face, demanding that I stop crying. "I missed you..."

I cried as he swiftly pulled my sweat pants down to my knees before roughly shoving himself inside of me, pumping in an out of me at an uneven pace.

"Kiss me, Izzy." He whispered, holding the gun threateningly to my temple. I whimpered as I pushed myself up as best I could and pressed my lips to his. He pushed me away, gasping above me as he tried to reach his release.

"Fucking bitch," he snarled at me and slammed the gun against the side of my head, sending a blinding pain through my skull. I groaned crying out in pain as black spots began to appear in my vision. I didn't even fight the darkness that consumed my world. It was my only way out of my twisted reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drop your opinion in the box, kids :) And I will see you next week**

**- Eli**


	11. Side of a Bullet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So here we are again. Thanks for your reviews :) They are very much appreciated but I won't hold you back from the chapter. So without further ado... the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Side of a Bullet - Nickelback**

_And when I heard you let him die_

_And made the world all wonder why_

_I sat at home and on my own,_

_I cried alone_

_And scratched your name _

_On the side of a bullet_

_And in the wake of his mistake_

_So many lives are broken_

_Gone forever from a loaded bullet_

_And no excuse that you could use_

_Could pull somebody through it_

_And to this day so many say,_

_"God why'd you let him do it?"_

Chapter 11:

**E POV**

I paced in front of my desk, unable to sit down. Bella was gone. My Bella. The love of my life, my reason for existence was gone. Taken away in the dead of night once I'd let my guard down. I'd just left her for moments to take care of our fussing son.

It turned out that he wasn't fussing at all. And it took me a while to figure out that both of my boys were sleeping soundly in their cribs and that the noise had been emmitting from a tape recorder taped under Anthony's crib.

And then I was rushing back to our room, too late to stop the obvious silent struggle that had happened. The kidnapping of my Bella.

I couldn't call the authorities. They were no use in finding people.

They would probably tell me to wait twenty four hours before they could start to officially search. Within two hours of her kidnapping, I had called Thomas and Tyler telling them to revise the security cameras for anything suspicious. For anything that could help me.

And then the note. That goddamned note that only confirmed my suspicions that something hadn't been right.

_She's mine now._

Fucker. Asswhole. Fucking cocksucker. I'd kill the son of a bitch if he laid even a finger on my Bella. I'd pry off each finger nail myself and electrocute him until his balls melted together.

I'd called Carlisle and had all of my guards and connections out searching for her in the dead of night. It was four in the morning and I hadn't been able to sleep, only pacing in my office.

"Sir? Master Anthony has woken up," Gracie, one of the maids, told me from the entrance of my office, not daring to enter.

I had to admit that she was brave. And fucking stupid. No one would dare to even approach me in this state. I was beyond rationality.

And then her words registered in my head.

I ran out of the room, up the stairs, and into the nursery.

"Come here, Anthony." I whispered to my whimpering son. He cried quietly as I tried to settle him down. "We'll be fine. I'll find mommy and then she'll be with us again, all right?"

He stared at me with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

William's wail broke our gazes from each other and we both turned to look at his twin. I quickly picked him up in my arms as well, hugging them tightly to my chest and kissing their heads as I rushed down the stairs when the house phone rang.

"It is your father, Mr. Cullen," Gerry cleared his throat as he handed me the phone. I grabbed it in my hand and thanked Gerry curtly before rushing into the kitchen to set the boys in their high chairs while telling my dad to wait a moment.

"Ah!" William shouted, looking at me tearfully as I set him down in his high chair and I looked at him sadly, offering him my hand as I pressed the house phone to my ear.

"Dad? What do you have?" I asked him tensely as I let William play with my fingers, squeezing them tightly in his own small hands before dropping my hand and turning to babble with his brother.

"Black was found dead in his house but his car was stolen," Carlisle said with a sigh.

"So it was Black?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"He was the accomplice, it seems. Is there anyone else that could possibly-" he began to ask me but I was already talking in a rush.

"There was this one guy. James Hunter. He'd run into Bella a few months ago. Its gotta be him, dad." I said quickly, feeling myself get more and more anxious and furious. How could I have let this happen?

"We don't know that yet son," Carlisle tried to calm me down but I shook my head, not really thinking of how he couldn't see the action.

"I do. James had held Bella in captivity well into her teens, dad. She escaped him after..." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue as my thoughts raced. "Dad, he has her. We need to find him and we'll find her."

"Edward, you may not even be right. And we don't have the time to go out on hunches," he said calmly.

"You're right. We don't have the time. But this," I glanced at my boys who were looking at me curiously as I paced back and forth in front of them like a caged lion, "S.O.B. knew that she was with me. He wanted her back. He told her just as much. I don't need anything else to go by."

"Alright son. I'll get everything ready. Just... don't do anything stupid. Esme will be by later to pick up the twins while we deal with this," he told me and I sighed with relief.

"Thanks dad." I said before we ended the conversation and hung up the phone. I called Thomas and Tyler over, ordering them to tripple the search for this Hunter bastard. They agreed before resuming their duties.

It was later in the afternoon after I'd fed the boys and had managed to swallow a few fruit slices myself that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie arrived.

"Do you know where she might be?" Alice asked me quietly, looking concerned. Even though they hadn't interacted much, I knew that my sisters did care for my Bella.

"I know who took her and right now, that's enough." I muttered as I handed my mom a bag full of the boys favorite toys and a list full of their habits and how to deal with them. "Watch out for William; he's a bit of a troublemaker. And listen to Anthony," I said, my voice trailing off into a whisper as I repeated Bella's words to me from what seemed to be a far away time.

"Edward? Honey?" Esme whispered, looking at me anxiously.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked me, looking worried herself.

"Yes," I nodded. "Anthony," I said, quickly picking up on where I'd left off, "listen to him. He seems to know when William's up to something or when he's going to try and do something."

"Be careful," Alice whispered, looking at me tearfully. I smiled back tightly at her and hugged her before hugging Rose and mom.

"Be good for Nana," I whispered as I kissed both Anthony and William on their foreheads. They looked up at me with my own eyes and I smiled at them before ushering my mom and sisters away with my sons.

I sighed as I watched them leave. I knew that I wasn't fit to look after them in my state of mind. My thoughts were all over the place and I was barely keeping my composure. Or what little I had left of it.

I just needed to find Bella. And I would never let her go.

{-_-}

Four days. Four days and there was no sign of Bella. There were traces of James but he was good at covering his tracks. I'd barely gotten any sleep and had barely eaten, using my time up with pacing by my phone or shooting at targets in my backyard that had been set up.

There was no denying that I was a good shot. I could shoot someone in the skull without meaning to. Or the heart. My shots were deadly and everyone knew it. That's why no one tried to bull shit me.

When I shot, I never missed.

And as for my concentration, it never slipped. My bullet was always dead on.

I sighed, shooting without looking at the target. I looked up, clenching my jaw when I saw that I'd shot the dummy through the head once again. If only it were James.

But I wouldn't spare him once I got my hands on him. I'd done my fair share of torturing my victims and letting them be found. Because they weren't found by accident. They were found because I wanted them to be found.

They were all warnings in one way or another. A warning to not cross me.

"Sir, we have something!" Thomas shouted, looking happy at the news. I nodded and reloaded my gun, tucking it into my jacket as I ran towards him. "1043 Apollo Drive," he told me, handing me a piece of paper. "We have some men already there. They've spotted Mrs. Cullen."

"Get them inside and secure the premises. Get Bella out and don't let that fucker escape." I ordered briskly and he nodded.

"Thomas!" I called after him, making him stop in his tracks. "Get ready to head out. I'm driving myself over there."

He nodded and ran into the house. I grabbed the car keys to the Buggati before speeding off, dialing Carlisle's phone number.

"Edward? What's wrong? Has something happened?" he asked me anxiously.

"Yes. They've found her. 1043 Apollo Drive. I'm driving there now." I said in a rush.

"All right. We're heading there now. The girls and twins are staying home. We'll meet you there." he said tensely and I nodded, agreeing before hanging up.

_1043 Apollo Drive. I'm coming Bella,_ I thought firmly as I pressed down on the gas pedal, pushing the car to go faster.

"Let me go! Don't you fucking touch me!" Bella's hysterical voice shouted at my hired doctors that were on the site, trying to push her in the backseat of a truck.

"Bella, Bella, calm down. You're fine. They're here to help," I whispered, rushing over to her and wiping her sweaty face. "Its me, love. Edward," I whispered, trying to calm her down while taking in her beaten and bruised form.

"Edward? Oh my God, Edward!" she cried, collapsing into my arms. "He,... Edward, he-"

"He's dead, Bella. I'll make sure he never touches you again. Alright, love? You're fine. You're safe." I whispered, kissing her forehead and ignoring the dried blood that was at her temple.

"No. Edward, don't go. Please don't leave me." she pled quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm coming back, love. I promise," I whispered, telling the medics from my several connections to help fix her up before taking her to Thomas. Thomas would take her home, I knew. With or without me. Because I did not intend to leave James looking recognizable.

"Edward Cullen! I see you've finally joined the party!" He shouted from his cover from inside the house.

"Come out and maybe I'll let you live past the minute mark," I called back, pulling out my gun and holding it steady at my side.

"Sir, we've got him surrounded." Thomas rushed up to my side.

"Burn the house down. He'll come out like the rat he is," I muttered, frustrated at not having James dead at my feet yet. He nodded and waved his hand in a circle, giving the orders silently to the men that had the house surrounded.

I watched the smoke billowed out of the house and Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett arrived just as an explosion rang throughout the house.

"Is it necesary to burn the house down?" Emmett muttered, covering his mouth to avoid inhaling the fumes that were fanned throughout the area.

"He's inside the fucking house," I muttered angrily.

"Has he come out?" Jasper muttered, looking around.

"No," I said with a taut jaw. "The fucker is probably going to die in that house."

As soon as the truth of my words registered in my head, I was running towards the house, ignoring my brothers', father's, and guards' calls to come back. I was barely within twenty feet of the house before I was being tackled down. I grunted and punched my attacker, wailing on him more and more when I realized that he was in fact a severely burned James.

"She was good in bed. Just as always," he coughed out through a laugh.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted, my temper getting the best of me as I raised my gun and shot once. I watched as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching at his knee.

I chuckled, my laughter stopping short as a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I looked down and pressed my hand against my stomach. Apparently, the fucker had taken his shot as well.

I watched as he screamed out in pain, his screams echoing in the thick fog of smoke as I shot him over and over again, watching as he died a slow and painful death.

I shot him in his knees, then his feet, his hands, his shoulders. And with one hand applying pressure against my stomach, I raised my gun one last time. He kneeled before me crying out in pain as he began to plead for mercy.

"You shouldn't have touched her. But you did. And now you're dealing with the consequences," I hissed at him angrily. "Now this is me making sure that you stay the hell away from my family."

I didn't miss. I never missed.

And I watched him as he fell back into the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the bullet entered his forehead and left his skull. The blood pooled around him as I glared down at his lifeless body.

I kicked his gun away, shooting his chest twice for good measure before slumping down to the ground across from him.

"Edward?"

"Sir?"

"Edward! _Edward!_"

My eyes fell closed as I finally slumped forward, feeling light headed from all of the blood loss. I gasped in pain as someone caught me in their arms and I looked up, in pain and exhausted, immediately recognizing Bella's tearful face.

"Carlisle! He's over here! Help him!" Bella shouted as she cradled my face in her dirty hands. "Edward, stay with me baby. Please don't leave me. You need to stay here. You remember? You said you'd come back. That you wouldn't leave me. You promised." She whispered earnestly, looking at me pleadingly.

"You're beautiful." I choked out.

"You're delusional," she laughed, shaking her head at me. "I can't, Edward. He..."

"I know," I whispered, kissing her lips. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"I knew you would come," she shook her head at me.

I nodded, smiling at her as I slipped into dark waters satisfied I'd killed the fucker that had caused my love so much pain.

**A/N: whatcha think? Drop your opinion in the box below (whether ur a member of or not) See you next week!**

**- Eli**


	12. Not Afraid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight.**

**A/N: So here we go. I just about forgot to do this yesterday but thankfully was going through my reviews and realized that I was a little late in doing this. I'd like to thank ****inluvwith**** for reminding me. :) Enjoy this next chapter, I won't keep you much longer. ON WITH IT! haha**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Not Afraid - Eminem**

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand (To take a stand)_

_Everybody (Everybody)_

_Come take my hand (Come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just letting you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

Chapter 12:

**B POV**

I was quickly wrapped up in a blanket and carried off into a truck under the care of Thomas while Edward was quickly tended to by Carlisle and the other medics. I began to cry when they said that he needed surgery. The bullet was still inside and he needed transfusions or else he would die.

We were rushed to the hospital, Edward being rushed into surgery almost immediately while I was attended to and cleaned up with Thomas and Tyler hovering by. My forearms were bandaged up; there were new burns and cuts there. Apparently I'd suffered through a concussion.

"... Mrs. Cullen? Mrs. Cullen?" the doctor's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella," Jasper called me back into the present. I looked up to see the doctor, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper standing inside the room while Thomas and Tyler stood guard outside of the room.

"What?" I asked, looking at him in a daze.

"He asked if you wanted a rape kit done," Emmett said, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Does it really matter?" I asked numbly before turning to look at Carlisle. "Has Edward come out yet? Is he all right?"

"He's still in surgery, Bella. But right now, we need to focus on you." He told me quietly. I sighed quietly.

"We took a blood sample," the doctor began to say but I tuned him out and as soon as he realized this, he turned to speak to my father-in-law and brother-in-laws. "... pregnant for a while now. And we're not sure if-"

"Pregnant? What?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"Yes." the doctor nodded as the men in the room tensed at his answer, looking at me warily.

"And so I think that the rape kit could-"

"How far along am I?" I asked him, cutting him off.

He frowned at me but still answered, "About four months now."

I inhaled sharply, counting back the months and shaking my head in denial.

"Its a wonder that you still have the baby after the stress that your body has been put through." The doctor said quietly as I began to hyperventilate, my panic rising quickly. "But it seems to be going well and-"

"Bella, calm down. Breathe in deeply and exhale," Carlisle said, quickly taking charge of the situation and trying to calm me down.

"Carlisle, I can't. If the twins didn't kill me, this baby will," I began to cry quietly. "Edward... we can't do this again. That's why I had the..."

"I know Bella," he assured me quietly.

"Let's worry about one thing at a time, Bells." Emmett said quietly. "There's no point in passing out because you're panicking."

I nodded in agreement before realizing something. "The boys," I jumped out of the hospital bed, startling them, "Edward was there. Where are Anthony and William?"

"Mom, Ali, and Rose have them. They're all under rounds of protection. I'd offer to bring them here but we're going to have to wait. We're having enough trouble hiding away from the press and they'd love to print this story," Jasper muttered, reassuring me quietly and scaring me at the same time.

"What do you mean, the press?" I asked anxiously.

"Bella, you're Edward's wife and you're in the hospital. That would be enough of a story by itself but the both of you are here," Carlisle said gently and I sighed, nodding quietly.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We're already running a story," Emmett assured me quietly and I nodded, thanking them silently.

"I need you guys to do something for me," I whispered quietly. They looked at me warily but nodded their agreement anyways. "I want to be the one to tell Edward of my pregnancy."

"Bella, I think we should-" Jasper began to protest but I shook my head at him.

"That goes the same for you two, Thomas!" I called and he reluctantly nodded his agreement.

"I'll take care of the rest," Carlisle assured the doctor and he nodded before leaving the room and us alone.

"Bella, we can't keep secrets. Its against-" Emmett began to protest and I looked at them angrily.

"If you tell Edward, I can assure you that he's going to beat the shit out of you. He didn't want this to happen again because it would endanger my life again. Do you really want to take that risk?" I snapped at him and they pursed their lips, knowing very well that I spoke the truth. "Do you really want to be the bearer of bad news and practically tell him that I'm going to die?"

They stayed silent and I knew what they were thinking but weren't saying as the tension in the room changed to a new one.

"I'm not getting a fucking abortion!" I shouted angrily, glaring at them.

They sighed, already having known my answer but not willing to ask me the question themselves. It was pointless. I'd lost a child against my will and lost another because of my shitty past. I wasn't going to kill one willingly.

"We know, Bella." Carlisle said quietly, sighing.

"Just let me tell him," I mumbled quietly.

"When? When you're already showing?" Jasper mumbled angrily.

I shook my head and sighed, making them promise me to let me deal with this. Reluctantly, they nodded their assent.

"Mr. Whitlock, this was sent for Mrs. Cullen from your wife," a guard said, breaking the silence as he brought in a large bag.

"Thank you," Jasper nodded, taking the bag before warily looking through it and blushing. He shoved it in my direction as Emmett snickered, realizing what it was. I blushed as well, realizing that they were clothes and things to help me shower and change out of the hospital gown I'd been put in.

I thanked him quietly, making a mental note to thank Alice for the clothes. I hadn't even really thought of it at all.

"Go and take a shower. There's no point in worrying yourself over Edward." Carlisle told me quietly. "We'll handle things until you're back."

I smiled and thanked him quietly, walking out of the room and heading towards the showers with Thomas and Tyler following me and standing guard at the doors of the showers to make sure that I was the only one inside and safe.

Wrapping a large plastic bag around my forearms, I was careful in washing out my skin. I washed the blood out of my hair and off my skin. I shook my head, berating myself for not trying harder in fighting against James.

When I'd first met Jake, he'd taught me how to fight close combat and despite Charlie being a lousy father and all, he was a cop. A drunk cop but I had learned his way of shooting effectively and knew how to handle a gun personally after escaping from James.

I knew how to defend myself but it was my past memories that made me hesitate when it came to James. The previous fear and trepidation of what I knew he was going to do seemed to overshadow my knowledge in how to defend myself. And he used that moment to hit me. I'd given him all he'd needed without meaning to.

And despite my attempts to ward him off, he already had the upperhand on me.

I checked myself over as I dried myself and rewrapped my bandages before dressing slowly. I was sore in my nether regions from his constant sexual advances. I had bruises scattered along my body and face. I could cover them easily, I knew how to do that after years of living under his torture.

I was thankful that Alice had gotten me a long sleeved shirt so that I wouldn't have to worry about hiding my cuts and bruises or the bandages. There were black slacks and a hoodie along with some comfortable flats. I was even more grateful for the coverup that Alice had shoved inside the magical bag.

I wiped the fog away from the mirror in the showers and carefully began to apply the coverup, surprised that Alice got the skin tone correct. She must be psychic.

My eyes scanned my face for any spots that I'd missed. I looked as good as new and even though my body was sore, I was feeling strangely refreshed and energetic. It was the stitches that ran along my temple that seemed to stand out among my new made up face. The dark stitches were a large contrast against my pale skin.

I shook my head to myself, knowing that I couldn't do anything about that and grabbed the bag before exiting the showers.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Thomas and watched as he and Tyler looked at my face with surprise, realizing that the bruises that had once been there were gone. It was as if they were never there. Ah, the wonders of makeup.

"He's with Mr. Cullen. We were to inform you that he's finally out of surgery." Thomas said finally, clearing his throat nervously.

"Thank you," I smiled a small smile and he nodded curtly. They followed me as I walked towards the room that Carisle had previously told me they would put Edward in.

{-_-}

Edward had barely woken up two days after being hospitalized. Nearly a week afterwards, I finally managed to convince Carlisle to move Edward to the house under his supervision. Carlisle agreed at Esme's urging. So Esme and Carlisle stayed with us in our home.

Soon, Alice and Rosalie were also asking me if they could move into the house as well. For the meantime, at least, until Edward got better. With my consent, they moved in.

I didn't like how the security seemed to amp up with these decisions but it was better being surrounded by family rather than being alone. I finally got to see Anthony and William and even though Carlisle told me that I shouldn't carry them because of my condition, I had smothered them in kisses as soon as I got them within arm's reach.

The sound of their laughter had been music to my ears and I had burst out into tears, startling them and making them cry suddenly as well. The rush of emotions of all of the events mounted on me as the three of us cried and I couldn't even comfort them correctly.

They refused to part from my side and I had fallen asleep on the bed next to Edward with them with us, sleeping as a family as we had the first nights that they were first brought home after coming into this world.

I had managed to pull myself together after waking up to soft caresses. I cried silently, smiling at Edward once I realized that he had woken up. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead and caressing our sons who laid asleep between us.

We talked in low voices, watching over Anthony and William. And then it was brought to his attention that he had meetings to attend for both his company and mafia side of his jobs. Knowing that Edward couldn't be running around and be attending meetings across the country when he should be resting, I volunteered to do the job.

"Bella," Edward began to protest, not wanting me out of his sight, "I can do it. I just need a while to get ready."

"Absolutely not. You are going to be resting." I said sternly and he frowned at me. "I'm not severely injured like you and I can cover up my bruises easily."

He sighed, obviously still in disagreement but his protests were silence when Calrisle agreed with me. I smiled triumphantly and watched as Carlisle reasoned with Edward and told him that he would watch over me.

It wasn't exactly what I wanted but I would settled for it.

"But what about the meetings in Chicago?" Edward asked, his voice hardening and I knew he was worrying for my safety in front of the mafia alone.

"Can I bring a gun?" I asked and they both gaped at me. "What? So its right for Edward to shoot people and not me?"

"Love," Edward said gently, looking at me with cautious eyes, "handling a gun isn't as easy as it seems. And shooting someone-"

"I know how to handle a gun, Edward." I huffed and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not naive and I've shot a person before. I admit that I didn't kill him but I hadn't been aiming to kill. I just... maimed him."

"Where did you learn how to shoot a gun?" he hissed at me as Carlilse watched our exchange with amusement.

"Charlie was a cop. And even though I didn't technically learn how I should have, I observed his tactics. And then I bought myself a gun after escaping from James the first time." I whispered calmly, still quite aware that the boys were sleeping between us.

"Well, if you know how to shoot I think that's good enough. Yes, you can bring a gun." Carlilse nodded his consent and I smiled while Edward narrowed his eyes at us, still not liking that I would be leaving his sight for a day or two.

I kissed him chastely, trying to soothe his worries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drop your opinion in the box below. And I will see you guys next week! :)**

**- Eli**


	13. Born For This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So here we go. Chapter 13. I'd like to tell you right now that there are 3 chapters left and then the Epilogue. (So that's Chapter 14, 15, & 16; Epilogue is Chapter 17) On we go! I won't hold you back. Here's Chapter 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Born For This - Paramore**

_Oh no, I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old...)_

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way, ay...)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_To kill of this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want..._

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

Chapter 13:

For the next few days, I split my time between helping take care of Edward, taking care of Anthony and William, spending time with my in-laws, and making sure to stay healthy for the baby growing inside of me. It was a bit stressful but I managed to stay calm and relaxed through it all.

Relaxed enough that it worried Carlisle for my health. He gently told me that after what I'd been through I should be having breakdowns or screaming or reacting negatively. It wasn't that I wasn't reacting negatively. I had my moments. But I'd dealt with the aftermath of what James had done to me before so I knew the facts already without having to go to a therapist.

I was taken against my will and put into a situation that was out of my hands. The rape and beatings inflicted on me were James' decisions, not mine. And even though he'd hurt me and had taken me down several times, I hadn't gone down without a good fight. And I hadn't stopped fighting, knowing that Edward would come.

Because Edward wouldn't just let all of this happen without hunting me down and killing my kidnappers. Too bad James got to Jake before Edward could. I had lost all respect and my platonic feelings for Jake the moment I'd heard his voice. True, he'd barely gotten a word in before James shot and killed him but it was enough.

He'd taken me away from Edward and our sons. He'd been an accomplice in my pained and bruised body. Because they were the aftermath of his decisions.

I'd told this to Carlisle in brief words. I couldn't blame myself for what happened and I didn't blame Edward for anything. For once, we were the victims. And he agreed.

"You look beautiful," Edward sighed as I stepped in front of him in my business attire. I was wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt that covered my bandaged arms, some black slacks, black high heels, and a fitted business jacket to match it all. My hair was pinned up and make up done naturally thanks to Rosalie and Alice. They'd made sure to make me look beautiful and hide my bruises, telling me to leave my hair alone since it was styled in a way so that it hide the stitches at my temple.

They conceded to let me wear my pendant and wedding ring after much arguing on my part. I didn't want to wear much jewelry and stand out more than I needed to and they argued that I should look the part. I pretended to be offended and threatened to tell Edward that they'd insulted me. They only rolled their eyes and finally conceded, knowing it wasn't good to stress Edward out these days.

And we knew that I wouldn't tell him.

"You don't think its too much? I feel like I'm suffocating here," I mumbled as I looked at him through the mirror in our room. He smiled at me from the bed shaking his head at me.

"Da!"

"Ma!"

I smiled, turning to kiss William and Anthony. It had been a little while after Edward first woke up that they spoke their first words and brought some happiness to the house. William had addressed me first and Anthony to Edward. And then Anthony turned to me and William turned to Edward, addressing us both correctly.

They'd been able to address the both of us within minutes and we hadn't been more prouder than them at that moment.

"You guys will be good for Dada? Yes?" I smiled nodding at them and they mimicked my nodding, making me smile widely. I kissed them, adoring the sound of their giggles as they wiggled in the bed, trying to crawl away from me as I tried to blow rasberries on their cheeks.

They crawled over to Edward, seeking refuge in their father's arms. He smiled at us and tickled them without trying to move much, knowing that he worried me overly when he moved a lot. I sighed and moved to grab my purse, walking around the bed to kiss all three of my men.

They smiled at me and I smiled back, watching the twins slump down in the bed as they watched Edward tug me down to kiss me deeply.

"That's my goodbye kiss. Now I want my 'I'll be back' kiss," he mumbled before pulling me down once again. I giggled and kissed him willingly before pulling away.

"Don't give Esme, Ali, and Rose a hard time." I warned him and he raised an eyebrow, wondering when I'd started using knicknames on my sisters. "We've been talking."

"Lord help me," he pled heavenwards. I laughed and smacked his arms playfully.

"Calm down." I muttered and he chuckled. "Listen to them and don't give them any trouble. And don't do anything too strenuous."

"Yes, my love." He murmured grudgingly before kissing me one last time.

"I love you," I smiled and he smiled warmly in return.

"I love you too, Bella."

{-_-}

"Mrs. Cullen?" one of the board members of Cullen Co. asked me nervously as everyone turned their attention to me.

"You want to extend the project for a medical field?" I asked him slowly and he nodded, looking a bit nervous.

I had flown over to New York to attend a board meeting with one of Edward's major companies with Carlisle, Em, Jazz, Thomas, and Thomas's men flanking me. I could see the nervousness in the employees faces as they thought that they would be receiving Edward.

And then I was met with confusion before I was formally introduced by a nervous secretary before the tension seemed to ease out of the room. Even though I came with my own team of men, the board members seemed to be less intimidated by me.

That lasted about four seconds before I sat in Edward's chair and demanded the attention of the board, telling them to get on with the meeting. With the propositions for firing some important employees, a new program for cars, a need to buy a building to industrialize the company's materialistic products, and move the smaller companies we owned elsewhere shot down the tension in the room grew as they realized belatedly that I was here on business.

I sighed heavily and intertwined my fingers together, setting my hands on top of the files in front of me. "May I ask _why_?" I raised my eyebrows at him and the member cleared his throat in an attempt to gain some semblance of composure and courage.

"The... uh, it would be beneficial for our reputation, ma'am." he said quietly, making it sound like a question at the end.

Jasper coughed to my left, as he and Emmett tried to hide their snickers into their glasses of water. They'd been drinking a lot of water to hide their snickers. And Carlisle only looked at them disapprovingly.

"The correct answer would have been to help people and offer our employees better health benefits. That way we give the employees more incentive to work to their best efforts and have better credibility," I said and he nodded in agreement instantly.

The room was tense and I was becoming more and more frustrated.

"How about we take a momentary break? Meet back in this room in half an hour," I said and they all mumbled their agreement before filing out of the room one by one.

"I didn't know that you knew about Edward's businesses," Jasper snickered and I glared at him playfully.

"Don't you guys have to go to the bathroom?" I asked and they narrowed their eyes at me defiantly, sitting up in their seats. I smiled mischieviously and moved to drink my own glass of water, grabbing the pitcher and slowly serving myself some more.

I watched as they winced at the sound of the water pouring into the cup. I smiled and leaned forward to fill their glasses as well.

"You're evil," they said together before stumbling out of their chairs and practically running out of the board room in search of a bathroom.

Carlisle laughed to my right and shook his head at me.

"You're really good at this," he smiled at me and I blushed a bit.

"Edward helps me mostly. He warned me that they wouldn't take me seriously because I'm a woman so he told me that if I didn't like something to be straightforward and shoot the idea down immediately," I said and Carlisle laughed, nodding his agreement.

"Do you want to go and eat?" he asked me, and I smiled a bit knowing that I should. I nodded but told him that I would have to call Edward. He smiled and told me that he would get us something and warned me to stay close to Thomas and the guards.

"Is he awake?" I asked Rose who answered his phone.

"Yes. But he's just being stubborn." she muttered and I sighed heavily as I heard his protests over the phone, angrily saying that he wasn't going to take his pills.

"Can you pass him to me?" I asked her quietly and she quietly did so, informing Edward that I was on the phone before handing it to him.

"Hello, love." He breathed and I smiled despite my previous frustration.

"Hey," I sighed before chuckling. "What are you doing, giving them trouble?"

"I was waiting for you to call. Did the meeting end yet?" he asked me anxiously.

"No. We're on break. I don't think that they like me so much," I mumbled and he grumbled incoherently.

"I'll fire them for you. Who needs them anyways?" he asked himself and I laughed, protesting quietly.

"You can't do that, Edward." I said, smiling as I shook my head. "They're fine. I just wanted to give them a break. Carlisle says he's proud of me with how I handled things."

Edward chuckled.

"I have no doubt that you were great," he told me firmly and I smiled.

"Alright, well I just wanted to call you. You need to take those pain pills, Edward." I told him sternly and he sighed in resignation. "Where are the boys?" I asked him suddenly.

"They're playing with Alice. Apparently they want a cousin. Pass that on to Jasper," Edward chuckled and I laughed when I heard Alice start to scold Edward for saying that.

_They'll be getting a sibling soon enough though,_ I thought as I fell silent knowing that I would have to tell him soon.

"Bella, love?" his voice drew me out and I smiled once I saw my brothers and father-in-law approaching me. Lately, the Cullens had been my only comfort and during the first day of Edward healing from the surgery, we had gotten closer.

"Uh, yeah," I said, distractedly as I tried to focus on his voice to avoid worrying him further.

"What's wrong? Are you all right? Where's dad and Thomas? Are they there with you?" he asked me in a rush.

"I'm fine Edward. Carlisle, Em, Jazz, Thomas and everyone is right here," I assured him calmly and smiled a bit when I heard him sigh in obvious relief. "Sorry, I was just hungry. Carlisle left to get us some food and I stayed with Thomas in the mean time."

"All right. Thanks for not wandering off," he said quietly, sounding grateful. "I know you don't exactly like having them for shadows but-"

"I know. And I don't mind so much." I shook my head. "We're fine over here. Go to sleep and I'll call you later before we leave again," I comprimised and he quietly agreed, thanking me.

"Love you," he mumbled tiredly.

"I love you too, Edward." I said sighing before ending the call.

"You'll have to tell him soon," Carlisle mumbled as he handed me a sandwhich and a bottle water. I smiled gratefully and took the offered items before shaking my head slowly.

"He's just recovering right now," I mumbled and he sighed, looking frustrated.

"Bella," Carlisle admonished and I frowned.

"I'll tell him soon," I promised and he nodded, letting it go.

"We should get going soon, Bella. We won't make the flight if we don't wrap this up soon," Emmett murmured and I nodded, smiling.

"Oh!" I snickered, remembering suddenly as I grinned towards Jasper.

"What?" he asked me warily.

"Edward told me that William and Anthony are demanding a cousin from you." I said and watched as he turned beet red immediately as his blush rose to his face. "So get to it!" I snickered and turned to enter the board room, hearing Emmett laugh boomingly behind me.

It wasn't long before everything was wrapped up in New York and we were rushing towards Chicago on a private plane to avoid any delays or problems. This time I walked side by side with Carlisle and my brothers, presenting a united front as we finally arrived at a private room in a hotel that had been reserved especially for this occasion.

Apparently, one of the bosses owned this particular chain of hotels. The Mariott. Great.

"Mrs. Cullen, we weren't aware that you would be presenting yourself instead of Edward," a young man cleared his throat condescendingly and received a glare from Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper as Thomas assumed his position behind me.

"It was a last minute decision," I smiled serenely, knowing that there was no point in getting riled up over something so little.

"Of course. And should we assume that you will be representing Edward during this meeting?" a more older man asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes," I nodded in affirmation. Some bristled at the confirmation while others only sighed as if this was a great hiderance.

"Well, we'd like to continue with the previously discussed matter over the arms dealings," the older gentleman announced.

I stayed silent, knowing Edward's stand on this already. He had prepped me for how to handle the meetings that I would be going to and told me to keep Thomas close in case things got out of hand.

"All those in favor," the old man raised his hand, looking daringly around the large table of bosses. Jasper and Emmett raised their hands ignoring the man's piercing look. I stared at him blankly as he tried to intimidate my vote out of me.

"All those against," Carlisle cleared his throat as he raised his own hand and I realized that we were the only two against the matter.

_"Don't let them get your vote. As long as you are against it, they can't do anything. This has to be a matter where all should agree, Bella."_

Edward's voice echoed in my head as everyone looked at both of us in disbelief.

"We can settle this easily then," the older man said with a lazy grin. He turned to look at Carlisle. "We can avoid cutting off Esme's treatments and liquidating your newest programs in your hospital if you lower your hand, Carlisle."

I watched with surprise as Carlisle grudgingly put his hand down.

Everyone turned to look at me and I stared back at them, unfazed and refusing to be intimidated by them.

"Mrs. Cullen," the man said, smiling at me warmly, "may I call you Isabella? I hear that you prefer to be called Bella. Can I call you that?"

Thomas tensed behind me, shifting closer warily.

"Its Mrs. Cullen," I said, smiling back with just the same amount of feigned warmth.

His eyes narrowed and I could see the irritation in his eyes as he sighed, trying to calm himself down as everyone fell silent. Carlisle tensed next to me.

"Mrs. Cullen," he conceded and I knew by his tone that that was the only thing that he would concede on with me, "maybe I can change your mind."

"I doubt that you can bribe me," I said calmly.

"Well, I see that you are not wavering in your decision even as you stand alone. What about your twins?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. "William and Anthony, am I correct?"

My jaw clenched and I narrowed my own eyes this time before leaning back in my chair and folding my hands on my stomach calmly.

"My sons?" I asked him quietly but my voice echoed in the silence that fell over the room. "You're threatening me with my sons?"

He only stared at me.

"Well," I chuckled, amused at his tactics, "besides the fact that you'd have to get through Edward himself, you'd have to go through me."

"You were kidnapped easily enough." he retorted and Thomas shifted again behind me.

"In my _sleep_. I can assure you that the mistake will not be made again. Are you threatening to kidnap me now?" I asked him, smiling mockingly at him.

"No. I'm just saying that we can't take you seriously. You're just Edward's wife." He said and I pursed my lips in thought.

"You should never underestimate people," I said just as seriously.

"Well, I'll offer you one more chance to change your mind," he said angrily.

"And I will calmly decline your offer," I said calmly.

He waved his hand in the air and I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I realized that two of his guards were pointing their guns at me. Thomas drew his gun out the same moment that I did and everyone watched on with wide eyes as we all fired our guns.

Thomas shot both men and they immediately dropped to the ground in pain but not before they had managed to fire their own guns. One bullet misfired and shot through the wall behind me and the other bullet crashed into my own, falling down in the middle of the large table with my own.

"You shoot like a cop," the older man accused, narrowing his eyes at me.

"That's because I'm the daughter of a drunk cop," I muttered, glaring at him openly.

"And where, might I ask Mrs. Cullen, is your father now?" he asked me tightly.

"If you're trying to get to me, you're not going to succeed by killing him. Charlie's dead." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Edward killed him a few months back."

He frowned once again.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to get this vote out of me. Should we move on to the next topic?" I asked him expectantly. He glared at me then, knowing that he'd lost to me. I smiled when he grudgingly agreed and waved his hand towards one of the doors, telling them to take away the dead bodies.

It was something small but I knew when the men turned to look at me, that I had gained respect. I hadn't backed down and had kept a cool head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drop your opinion in the box below. And as you know, I will be seeing you next week. Ha! I rhymed without meaning to. Don't you love it when that happens?**

**- Eli**


	14. Build Me Up Buttercup

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just toying with the characters.**

**A/N: So, its been just about a week. Except I didn't want to update on Friday, I did that the past two weeks already. And I'm going to be too busy tomorrow to remember to update. So I guess you guys should be happy to get this early. I'm watching Finding Nemo tomorrow and reliving a part of my childhood! lol Well, enjoy the chapter and be sure to review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

_**Build Me Up Buttercup - The Temptations**_

_Why do you build me up (build me up)_

_Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down)_

_And mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all)_

_You never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will)_

_But I love you still_

_I need you (I need you)_

_More than anyone, darling_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) buttercup,_

_Don break my heart_

Chapter 14:

_"Why do you build me up?!"_ Edward sang over to me from the living room as I laughed my way towards the kitchen. _"Buttercup, baby! Just to let me down?"_

I smiled as he continued to sing to me as I brought us some snacks. I brought in a tray of fruits and vegetables and drinks. I smiled as I watched Edward trying to get Will and Tony to sing along with him. They had moved onto saying more and more words, learning quickly for such a young age. Carlisle told us that they would be geniuses if they continued to grow at this rate.

"Bayay, bayay!" the twins shouted, smiling as Edward continued to sing loudly and off key, not even trying to sing correctly. I knew that he had musical talent and he confessed to being a great proficient in playing the piano.

But his life as a mafia boss prevented him from continuing in that field.

"Momma!" they squealed, smiling up at me. I smiled back in return and set down the tray of food beside me as I sat down next to them, silently handing Edward his pain pills.

It had been nearly a week since coming back from the meetings and dealing with business in New York and Chicago. A week closer to looking more and more pregnant.

Yeah, if you hadn't guessed it yet, I hadn't told Edward yet that I was pregnant again.

I smiled at them and kissed all three of my men, handing them each a bowl full of fruit. Using their hands, Will and Tony grabbed the sliced pieces of watermelon, melon, mango, and strawberries.

The babies had already teethed and even though it took a while (or a few days) to get them to settle down, it was worth it. I will be forever grateful for Esme's experience with babies. Now the babies could eat but they had to be soft foods.

But they absolutely loved challenges.

"Good job!" I smiled, kissing their noses as they continued to sing with Edward through mouthfuls. I leaned over to kiss Edward, making him hum.

The boys squealed, getting our attention.

"No," Edward scolded them as he realized that they were starting a food fight. "You don't throw food."

"No toe!" they giggled and I smiled, shaking my head at their antics as I cleaned them up, telling Edward to rest.

The main goal of the latest days was for us to try and relax and for Edward to heal. He had been healing a bit more slowly than he should have because he kept on overexerting his body. And after some arguing, he'd finally conceded in bending to my will and listening to me whenever I told him to stop doing something.

"How about we watch a movie?" Edward asked me as I finished cleaning up and slumped down in the couch next to him. I'd been getting bursts of energy and could be tired the next moment which kind of scared me and made Edward somewhat suspicious.

And I didn't need him suspicious.

"Telly!" the boys shouted excited before turning to look at me pleadingly when Edward told them that it was my decision. I smiled indulgently before nodding.

"You spoil them," Edward teased me as I helped him adjust on the couch before grabbing the remote control that controlled the theater set Edward had had apparently installed for my amusement.

"_I_ spoil them?" I asked in disbelief. "Who was it that bought them an entire truckful of toys?" I asked him and he chuckled in response.

"They needed a few toys," he defended himself weakly but smiled at me as I leaned down to kiss him chastely.

"Mmm," I hummed with a chuckle, "_right._"

The phone rang, interrupting the moment and I realized a moment too late that it was Edward's phone. He sighed and answered it, looking at me apologetically.

"Hello? Yes? No, I didn't give my permission for that," Edward snapped suddenly and the boys turned to look at us. I smiled at them and gently pulled the phone away from Edward.

"Honey, why don't you help the boys?" I asked him quietly as I covered the receiver of the phone with one hand. He opened his mouth to protest but I looked at him sternly. "Or I can call in Thomas to help me set you back in bed to rest."

He frowned a bit nodded grudgingly. I smiled and told the boys to let his dad get a word in too. They laughed and began to shove movies into his hands, trying to talk over each other to convince him into choosing the movie they wanted.

"Hello?" I asked politely, lifting the phone to my ear.

"Mr. Cullen?" a voice asked warily.

"This is Mrs. Cullen. Who is speaking?" I asked as I stepped back, watching the men of my life interact with each other.

"Mrs. Cullen," the voice stuttered their greeting. "This is Mr. Mondt from Cullen Enterprises in New York."

"Yes, might I ask for the reason of this phone call?" I asked, beginning to lose my patience. I walked away slowly from the room, drifting into the kitchen for privacy.

"Well, there was a situation... and an incident..." he said nervously and I huffed, demanding for him to get to the point. "There was a loss of files in the office and the police are investigating-"

"Agents?" I asked in surprise. "For what? It was probably just a break in-"

"Yes, well, the information was rather valuable and it seems like Mr. Cullen's badge was used-" he began to say but I cut him off, getting more and more irritated.

"Wait," I huffed angrily now. "What agents and what do you mean his badge-"

"Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen is calling for you," Thomas cleared his throat at the doorway at the same time that Mr. Mondt said, "They said their names were Romero and Hawkens."

My jaw clenched in anger and I told Mondt that the situation would be handled, not liking that those two agents were intervening in Edward's business again.

"I need to go to New York," I muttered as I walked into the living room with Thomas shadowing my foot steps and handing Edward his phone.

"What? No," he protested, sitting up and wincing. "We agreed to no business-"

"Edward, you can't go and I'm more prepared this time. Besides all of that, those two agents have been sneaking around. They're at the company building and leading the investigation, no doubt leading on another investigation of their own." I huffed angrily and he frowned in frustration.

"If its not a bother, sir," Thomas cleared his throat. "I could send a few of the guards to take care of the situation and take care of the intruders."

Edward looked on thoughtfully while I frowned, not liking the idea of discussing the potential murder of people in front of my boys.

"Alright. Send your most trusted men." Edward ordered. I began to protest but he silence me with a sharp glare. "Bella, Thomas knows what he's doing. I know what I'm doing. Don't doubt me."

I sighed, not liking this one bit but knowing that he was right.

"Toble?" William asked me, peering up at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Yes. Mommy's in trouble," Edward said and reached over to tickle me. I squealed and glared at him as I stepped away from him.

"Ticksh!" Anthony squealed as he reached over to pinch my ribs, following Edward's example. I laughed and flinched before glaring at him playfully.

"No," I said trying and failing at not laughing. "Anthony, don't do that."

My voice was shaking with laughter as I tried to be stern with him. But he smiled up at me innocently.

"Come on, boys. What movie did we choose?" Edward called their attention and they both eagerly pointed towards _A Bug's Life_. I smiled and put it in, sitting next to Edward with the boys on our laps, leaning into me since they knew that Edward was still hurting.

We watched the movie with Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders. The boys giggled and laughed and pointed at the screen, trying to mimic the characters and amusing all of us. I could see them, they both looked so happy and carefree. And so did Edward.

I relaxed in Edward's embrace, knowing that I had to tell Edward soon about our third child who was still growing inside me. Because I wanted Will and Tony to have another sibling. Maybe a baby brother. But I was hoping for a little girl.

I knew that Edward would love her and the boys would protect her. They would look after her and with or without me, they would love her. They would be my family.

This was my family. My loving and dominant husband, who was soft and caring when it came to me. And then there were my two boys, who loved to give me hell but loved me just enough to keep me occupied and were both momma's boys. They were clearly intelligent and I knew that they took after Edward in that.

I was smart and given the chance, I would have continued on in high school. I had always loved school. But instead, I was sold off by my father and abused. I earned my GED after escaping from James and had gone to community college as a part time student. And I was a part time worker and had Jacob as my fiance.

Well, that was, before I was kidnapped by my husband.

I smiled when Edward pressed a kiss to my temple, whispering that he loved me. And I loved him. Even though we'd been put through a lot, we'd gotten through it. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whaddaya think? Drop your opinion in the box below. Only two more chapters left and then the Epilogue! I'm so excited :D**


	15. Energy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Tired, sleepy, grouchy too. But even though its late, or early in the morning, I knew that I was late in updating. Sorry to say that I wasn't able to spare any time until now... when I'm supposed to be sleeping. Hope my mom's super sonic hearing doesn't get my laptop priveleges revoked for staying up late. Haha, she'd probably take it for the week and then I'd get it back when it was time to update.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I will see you next week :) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And for those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU! I love listening, or reading, your opinions x)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Energy - Keri Hilson**

_Such a mystery when he's here with me_

_It's hard to believe I'm still lonely_

_Chance's fading now, patience running out_

_This ain't how it's supposed to be_

_I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy_

_How do we reverse the chemistry_

_I don't want us to be the end of me_

_This love is taking all of my energy_

_Energy, energy, energy, my energy_

_Taking all of my energy_

_Energy, energy, energy, my energy_

_Taking all of... my energy_

Chapter 15:

"Stop! Please!" Romero shouted, his cries of agony echoing up from the lower levels of the house and into the living room.

"Momma?" William and Anthony turned to look at me, looking up from the Finding Nemo puzzle to question me. "Whaz dat?"

I sighed and smiled at them.

"Its nothing. You don't need to worry about anything, my loves." I smiled at them reassuringly and they nodded but looked towards the doorway when Agent Romero began to scream again.

"I scared momma," William confessed as he rushed over to me, hugging me around the waist and burying his face into my hip. Anthony rushed over to hug me as well when Agent Romero began to scream louder.

"You don't have anything to be scared about. No one will ever hurt you. Your dad and I will always protect you, alright?" I asked them, coaxing them into looking up at me. They nodded warily but said nothing. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, momma." They said before hugging me more tightly.

"How about you two go with Tyler while I talk with daddy, yeah?" I asked them and they nodded. I kissed their foreheads and ushered them away. Tyler quickly appeared at the doorway, always keeping watch and knowing when I needed him around.

"Momma?" William asked me quietly.

"Yes?" I asked him, pausing in my steps. I turned to look at my twins and they both looked back up at me.

"He a bad man?" he asked me and I frowned a bit.

"Daddy thinks he is. And that's because he was being nosey." I said and they looked at me with wide eyes. "And do you know what happens to boys who are nosey?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Anthony squeaked.

"Your nose gets cut off," I said and made to swipe at their noses. They squealed and hid behind Tyler.

"Still thew?" they asked each other before nodding while Tyler and I exchanged smiles. "Daddy no take noses? Yeah, mommy?"

"No. Daddy won't ever hurt you. Daddy loves you too much," I said with a smile and they nodded, looking relieved.

"Alright, enough questions! Go with Tyler until I come back." I said with a smile and they nodded, pulling Tyler by his hands and chattering away at the same time. He looked confused as he tried to pay attention to them but they were both talking about different things.

I stepped back, straightening my clothes as I walked towards the lower levels. Opening the secret passages, I bypassed the many guards stationed at every entrance with guns in case of an emergency. They nodded respectfully to me as I walked to the end of the hallway and made my way into the sanitary room full of plexi glass cells. I looked around, hoping to spot Edward or Thomas without fully going into the lower levels.

I tried to involve myself as little much as I could whenever Edward caught someone and brought them into the lower levels. These people were brought here because they betrayed his trust and were here to either be tortured, killed painfully, or have some answers that Edward wanted to know beaten out of them.

Personally, blood made me a bit queasy but I was comforted whenever I knew that it wasn't Edward's blood that he wore on his crimson stained suits. The families of these traitors never survived and were immediately killed off. Edward would never abuse them or let his men have their way with them.

He let them die a quick and painless death. He didn't blame them. They just had the misfortune of being related to a traitor.

"Edward," I sighed and froze at the sight of a body slashed on a metal table. The man's nether regions were covered by a white blanket. But from what I could see of him, he had suffered greatly and had been killed slowly.

But that wasn't what stopped me.

It was the realization that this was the same mafia boss that he intimidated Carlisle and had shot at me at the meeting.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself before moving on. I knew that Thomas would report to him but I hadn't been there when he'd done so. And I hadn't known about this. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before moving on.

"Edward," I called out again and sighed in relief when I saw him step out of a room.

"Bella, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he asked me quietly, looking concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. But the boys are able to hear all of this. And it's worrying them," I said quietly and he nodded, looking a bit sheepish.

"I'll take care of it." He said quietly.

"Alright." I nodded and turned to leave but paused. "Where did you put Hawkens?"

"The woman?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and he sighed before pointing to the other side of the room which was concealed. "I guess you can talk to her. We're almost done with this guy."

I nodded briefly and began to walk away.

"I'll send Thomas over soon enough." He called and I threw him a smile before continuing on my way towards Hawkens' thick plastic cell.

I was startled to see two guards holding her down as she cried while a third beat her until she was gasping in pain on the ground. I stepped into the room when I saw him begin to undo his pants, chuckling darkly as he told her that he was looking forward to this.

"Are you fucking insane?!" I shouted as I kicked his back with my high heeled foot. Unbalanced with his pants around his knees, he toppled over and crashed into one of the other guards. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted angrily at them.

"Mrs. Cullen, we didn't mean to-" they began to stutter just as Thomas burst into the cell and took in the scene.

"Bella, what's going on? I heard you scream," Edward said, pushing past Thomas and looking at me with concern. His concern was short lived as he took in the scene. And as the three guards paled with fear, Edward began to shake with anger.

"We didn't touch her!" they began to say but were startled when I slapped one of them across the face, ignoring the fact that he was at least three times my size.

"You didn't touch her?" I snapped at him angrily as my fury grew and I could feel my tears begin to well behind my eyes. I smacked his neck, putting force behind my attack on his pressure point. The two guards watched with wide eyes as their friend toppled over unconscious.

"Bella, calm down. I'll take care of this," Edward said, pulling me back.

"What are you going to do?" I asked angrily. "Reprimand them? Send them off on a sick day?" I asked him angrily and he frowned down at me.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked me quietly as Thomas began to shove to two guards out of the room while calling a few others in to drag out the unconscious one.

"I want you to do something," I said angrily as my tears spilled over. "They could have hurt her, Edward. She could've been hurt and would have never recovered from being raped. Bruises and cuts heal. But you can't heal from _that_. Not for a long time."

He sighed as he looked at me, understanding that I was raped myself.

"They won't ever do it again," he promised, assuring me quietly with his eyes. "Why don't you stay here for a moment while I take care of this? Then you can go upstairs with the boys," he smiled at me softly.

I nodded quietly and he turned to look at Agent Hawkens who was curled into a ball behind the table, looking around in a fearful daze. Her eyes blank.

"Agent Hawkens," Edward said sharply, pulling her out of her stupor. "I assure you that this won't happen again. I apologize for their behavior. My wife will stay with you for a moment."

He paused, letting his words sink in with her. Her eyes darted to me and watched us as Edward led me to a chair, telling me to rest and calm down quietly. I nodded shakily and thanked him quietly.

"If anything happens to my wife, if you hurt her, you will not see any mercy from me," Edward said with a startlingly cold voice. She nodded shakily. "Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," she nodded shakily and watched him warily as Edward left us alone in the room.

"W-why?" she croaked as she looked at me. I watched as she warily turned into the strong willed Agent she had been before being brought in here. "Why did you protect me? Why bother? They're going to kill me anyways."

I pressed my eyes shut closed tightly.

"I don't tolerate that." I whispered. "I'd rather you at least be comfortable-"

"What?" she laughed bitterly. "Are you trying to keep my happy until you have to do away with me? Is that it? It doesn't make it any better! I'm going to die here."

I bit my lip as I looked at her.

"They've gotten all they want from your partner-" I whispered and watched as she narrowed her eyes angrily at me.

"He's not my partner!" she shouted suddenly. "He left me there to die. He was working with Devereaux. That mafia boss."

I frowned, knowing that this boss she was speaking about had been killed recently by Thomas under Edward's orders. Why? Because apparently, he'd been trying to take over Edward's territory and had killed some of his men.

"If anything, you'll die quickly," I said and she cried silently, looking down at the ground with a deep sadness.

"Here?" she asked me.

"Yes." I nodded quietly. She stayed silent for a long moment after that, never looking at me and just focusing her attention on the ground.

"I don't want to die," she confessed quietly.

I bit my lip, knowing very well how she felt. That white light still scared the shit out of me to this day. It had told me that I wouldn't be able to raise my sons or love Edward anymore. And nothing hurt more than that. Because I loved Edward and wanted nothing more than to love him and grow old with him and our family.

"But I don't have anything to live for. I put myself into my job so much that I left my family and friends behind. And now, because of my job, I'm going to die." She muttered, looking rueful.

"You had to know... be prepared, I mean. Doesn't your job require some kind of knowledge to know that you could die?" I asked her and she nodded, sighing quietly.

"I was going to resign, though. I wanted to start over after this job." She muttered and I pursed my lips in thought. She looked up at me, looking tired and defeated. "At least I was showed some kindness before my end."

"Don't be so dramatic," I scolded quietly and she smiled a bit.

She tilted her head to the side, looking up at me intently. "How is it that you ended up with someone like Mr. Cullen? He's not exactly Prince Charming... even though he is pretty hot."

I chuckled and blushed, smiling a bit.

"I guess you could say that he swept me off my feet and made me marry him," I said quietly.

"He forced you to?" she asked me quietly.

"We made a deal," I said, shaking my head at her. "I knew what I was getting into. And in a way, it was better for me. We both knew it but I was just reluctant to admit it."

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because he loved me and I didn't love him in return at the time. He was a huge ass when we met and so conceited and full of himself," I muttered, making her laugh. She winced, probably realizing that something was broken from the beating she'd gotten.

"What happened?" she asked me quietly.

"Well, he saved me from my dad." I said quietly. "And from my past. He protected me."

She looked at me in confusion. "But your dad is a cop," she protested quietly and my jaw clenched in anger.

"I think that we can both say from experience that not all officers are good," I said quietly and she nodded, glaring down at the floor as she recalled Romero's betrayal.

"Your father disappeared a while back. Did Mr. Cullen...?" she asked me quietly and I laughed quietly.

"Yeah. It was actually on the first day you came." I admitted and she nodded quietly, looking at me intently. "You don't seem sad." She said after a moment of observing me.

"I'm not." I said firmly. "He deserved what he got. After all he'd done to me, I'm glad he got what was coming to him."

She nodded.

"And your sons?" she asked me quietly.

"They're too young to understand what's going on but they do comprehend a lot of what's going on whether I like it or not," I said with a sigh.

"And you love him now?" she asked me quietly.

"Yes." I nodded with a bit of a smile. "I'm still getting used to all of this, though. But I do. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Even though he stole you away?" she asked, startling me. "We know about that. Your ex-fiance reported your disappearance. And then suddenly your marriage with Mr. Cullen was being announced in the papers."

"I have a family with him. I love them all. They've given me strength to go on," I said with a bit of a smile.

"At least you aren't some corrupt snob who thinks the world revolves around her because of her husband's wealth," she muttered and I laughed this time.

"I'd rather work for what I get but then I'd have at least six body guards following my every move," I said and she smiled faintly.

"I'm glad," she whispered quietly, looking at me with a smile.

Thomas entered the room, clearing his throat to get my attention.

"Mr. Cullen asked that I escort you back to the house," he said quietly and Hawkens looked away, knowing that it was time for her to face her undeserved punishment.

"Where is Edward? I want to talk to him before you guys do anything," I said and he looked between me and Agent Hawkens before nodding curtly and escorting me towards where Edward stood along with some of his guards. Thomas took the guards away, giving me and Edward some privacy.

"She doesn't deserve to die," I started off when Edward only stared at me. "She wasn't even going to do anything. Hawkens was betrayed by her partner. You know this. There's no reason that you need to punish her."

"She was putting her nose where it shouldn't have been," Edward said with calm calculation as he looked down at the tools of torture spread out in front of him. "And nosey people get their noses cut off, right?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I huffed, knowing that he was using my words against me. There wasn't a moment that Edward didn't have his gaze trained on me or the boys. If he wasn't present, then the cameras helped him out. I knew it. But it didn't make it any less annoying.

"She was going to resign after this case anyways. Please, Edward." I whispered, looking at him pleadingly. "She doesn't deserve this."

He looked back at me, frowning.

"If we let her go, she'll report this and then what?" he asked me angrily before sighing when I winced. I looked down, knowing that my safety along with William and Anthony's was more important to Edward than anything else. Nothing was above us. "I'm ending this now."

"What if I made a deal with her?" I asked him, walking behind him quickly as he began to walk towards the plexi glass cell. "What if we got her to work here? In the house? In exchange for her silence. She could just send in her letter of resignation and disappear off the grid. No one would know but us."

I was getting desparate now and I could see the anger rising in him.

"And put her next to the boys? Where she could easily get to them?" He demanded angrily as he pulled out his Desert Eagle.

"She could be of good use. All your men are trained. Thomas is in charge of security and Tyler is my shadow. She could be useful for the boys. And if you don't like it, have someone else partner up with her to help or keep an eye on her." I whispered tensely.

I could see the idea appealed to him and the indecision in his eyes began to grow as he looked at Agent Hawkens who was sitting up straight at the metal table, ready to meet her maker. There was no sign of anything but acceptance in her posture. She was ready.

I was not.

"If I didn't think she could be useful, I wouldn't be saying it. They're our children. We only want the best for them. She could be it," I whispered tensely.

"Sir?" Thomas asked, looking at Edward expectantly. He wanted his orders.

"Call in Liam. I need to speak with him," Edward said with a frustrated huff. I bit my lip as he turned his gaze to me. "If she steps out of line, there won't be any second chances. This _is_ her second chance. Tell her not to fuck it up."

I leaned up and kissed him quickly, smiling up at him as he relaxed.

"Thank you." I whispered before going to enter the plastic cell.

Hawkens was startled to see me enter but said nothing, only stared at me.

"What's your name? Your first name?" I asked her and she looked at me warily before answering.

"Penelope. My friends used to call me Penny," she said, looking completely confused.

"Penelope Hawkens," I said with a bit of a smile. I never really got used to this life and I don't think I would ever really get used to the luxuries and restrictions that came with the life I had with Edward. But I love him. I did it all for him. "How would you like a second chance, Penelope?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... whaddaya guys think? I loved writing this chapter and enjoyed listening to Keri Hilson as I did so. Drop your opinion in the box below and I will see you guys next week!**

**- Eli**


	16. Fall For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So here we go, the last chapter... before the Epilogue. And something that a lot of you have been remarking about, yes the big reveal is here! I won't hold you much longer but I'd like to thank those of you who have stuck along with me from the very beginning. And those of you who hopped along as I updated, thanks for sticking around :) And I'd like to thank ALL OF YOU for your reviews! They make my day and are very much appreciated**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade**

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Chapter 16:

The months passed and it wasn't long before I was six months along and the twins were eight months old. And I had yet to tell Edward that he was going to be a father again. Penny had become a close friend to the boys and followed the orders that she was given and worked with Liam, Thomas's nephew.

He was twice my size and just as strong as Emmett in his brute strength. It had taken a while for the guards to warm up to Penny but they did eventually. And soon it was me and Liam standing against anyone who doubted her.

She accomplished her job and did everything to the best of her abilities. It wasn't long before she fell under the charm of my boys who called her Penny. They had a fond spot for her and even though Edward was wary, he couldn't deny that she was great with the twins.

And then Liam and Penny were on their first date one month after she started working for us. Within a week, they were engaged and then the next week they were married. There was one thing that Edward had to say about Liam. And that was that he was in love and impatient.

"Bella, come on. You're going to be late!" Alice cried frantically from the doorway. "We're already late."

"Alright. Alright," I muttered as I hooked my earing in and scrambled to hurry. "Where are the boys?"

"They're in the living room with Penny and Liam," she said quickly. "Do you think they should really go? This isn't going to be some fun event."

"Penny and Liam may be their body guards but I won't let them be babysat. I am their mother and I won't ever leave them behind if I can help it," I said dismissively.

She frowned but said nothing more as I rushed into the living room.

"Come on boys. We need to hurry. Auntie Ali is getting really mad," I whispered conspiratorially and they giggled before rushing over to me. They whined to me about their uncomfortable suits but I simply assured them that we would be quick.

"Is Penny and Liam going too?" William asked me from my left. I nodded and told him to look behind us. There, behind us, Tyler, Liam, and Penny were following us. The boys cheered and I ushered them into the limosine where Esme and Rosalie were already waiting for us.

They looked at my boys anxiously but said nothing as I put them in their booster seats, strapping them in. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Thomas were already in San Francisco for the meeting. We'd driven from Los Angeles to San Francisco since Edward was wary of taking the boys on planes. So we were staying in one of our many houses. Or mansions.

And we were heading towards a large restaurant which had been reserved for all of us.

I could see the confusion on the maitre d's face as he watched us all enter. The entire restaurant had been reserved for this meeting. Another mafia meeting. It had been two days since the boys and I had seen Edward and I knew that even though I told them to behave, the boys were bouncing with excitement at seeing their dad again. I wasn't any better off, really.

"Mrs. Cullen, your seats have been set up. I will get two high chairs for the young boys," the waiter said before rushing off as the boys grabbed onto each of my hands and let me lead them away.

"Are these Edward's sons?" Tanya's sickeningly sweet voice had me and my twins wincing at her nasally voice. I turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow when I realized that she had apparently gotten a nose job.

"Yes. Anthony and William." I said quietly. "Be nice," I whispered quietly to my boys as I leaned down to dust off their cute little vests.

"Why they're adorable!" she smiled a little too sweetly. "They're practically mini-Edwards. But they don't look much like you."

I stared at her impassively, knowing that she was just trying to get under my skin.

"I have mommy's hair!" Anthony jumped in, startling her. She smiled down at him condescendingly.

"Sure you do, baby." She cooed and he looked infuriated by her tone.

"I have mommy's hair too!" William said and was given the same treatment.

"Why did you bring little kids?" Tanya huffed.

"You're going to get your nose ripped off if you do that," the boys said at the same time and I bit my lip to try and hide my smile as Tanya gaped at them. "Its not good to be nosey," they scolded her and I chuckled at their serious face while she turned red with embarassment and anger.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when I felt an arm snake around my waist as I was pulled back so that my back was flush against a hard chest.

"Excuse us, Mrs. Williams." Edward's velvety voice said firmly as me and the bouncing twins were pulled aside. They hugged his legs, not being able to reach up to his waist yet as they rushed to tell him about their day.

"Doesn't mommy look gorgeous?" Edward asked the twins and they looked up at him curiously.

"Whatz gorguss?" William asked adorably. I smiled as Edward chuckled.

"Gorgeous," Edward annunciated slowly with a smile. "It means that mommy looks really, really pretty."

The boys turned to look at me and nodded solemnley making me smile at them.

"Where's Penny and Liam?" he asked me quietly but the twins heard.

"They check the bathroom," Anthony said quietly. "Penny be sick."

I looked around, concerned. If she wasn't feeling well then it would be best for her to go home and rest up. I'd told her as much but she'd been insistent, telling me that she had a duty to me and the boys. She felt indebted to me for saving her which was crazy.

She didn't owe me anything. But Edward liked it. He thought that it would keep her from stepping out of line.

"She'll be fine. Why don't you and the boys go and sit down?" he asked me quietly, kissing me chastely. I smiled tightly and nodded, wanting more than anything to just check in on Penny. But I had to put a certain act in front of the Bosses.

"Why don't you join the ladies? I'll see you later," he said with a smile and I smiled in return, pulling the boys along and telling them that they would see their daddy later.

They went along once Alice and Rosalie loudly complained about all of the toys. They cheered and rushed towards them to save them from the toys. I smiled as I walked over towards the table where a seat was saved for me.

I caught sight of some movement from the corner of my eye. I stopped walking once I passed the large window before looking through the corner of the see through curtains, shielding the one way window.

I froze when I saw a squad car pull up before another pulled up in front of the restaurant. And another. And another.

"Edward, Thomas," I called quickly, breaking the silent atmosphere.

Thomas quickly rushed over while Edward excused himself from the table of the bosses.

"They found us out." Thomas muttered.

"No. It doesn't look like they know what they're looking for. Someone tipped them off," I muttered before pulling away from the window quickly.

"We need to get out of here." Edward muttered and quickly called the attention of the bosses and wives as Rose and Ali rushed over to where I was with the boys in their arms. "We'll rendevous at the Shrines," Edward told the bosses who quickly agreed and dispersed.

"Let's go," Edward said, grabbing our coats and I shook my head.

"No. They were tipped off and are looking for something. I'll stay here, you go." I said quickly.

"We'll stay," Esme nodded in agreement. "Make it look like we were having a lunch meeting. They can't say anything since we're family."

Edward frowned, not liking it.

"Take the boys. They're your alibi." I muttered and wrapped the boys quickly in their sweaters before handing them off to Jasper and Emmett who quickly took them. "You could say you were all having some sort of boys day since us women decided to have a day to ourselves."

"Its a good cover," Carlisle agreed.

"Yes." Esme nodded, waving over the waiters and telling them to quickly rearrange the tables. The restaurant was reserved for us and that might draw some suspicion. But we could say that our husbands just wanted the best for us.

I said as much to Esme and she nodded in agreement.

"Bella," Edward shook his head, beginning to protest, "I don't like the idea of leaving you here."

"You're not. I'm with family," I said and smiled when Alice squeezed my hand, agreeing silently with me.

He sighed and I quickly reached up to kiss him.

"Go on. You have to go before they find you here," I said, helping him into his coat and ushering him away. He looked at me in concern but nodded resolutely before turning to leave with Thomas, Penny, and Liam trailing after them. Penny couldn't be spotted with us after all of this time. The rest of the wives left, knowing that it would be suspicious for them to dine with us when we had no connections with each other outside of our husband's secret jobs with each other.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I stayed with our guards; Tyler standing at attention along the wall with the rest of the body guards.

The door slammed open and several officers entered the room, pointing their guns as if they were ready for some sort of gun fight. They lowered their guns when they spotted us.

"Mrs. Cullen," one of the officers said and both Esme and I looked at them in confusion and feigned fear at the sight of their guns. "Where are your husbands?"

"Out having a day to themselves with the babies. Aren't William and Anthony just adorable?" Esme asked Rosalie and Alice to try and diffuse the tension in the room.

"And you're here on a lunch date," the officer remarked sarcastically.

"Yes. Its the first in a long while," Esme sighed, smiling at me warmly. "I hardly spend time with my daughters anymore."

"We'd like to ask some questions," the officer said and narrowed his eyes at our body guards, "downtown."

I could see Tyler tense and I knew that Edward was probably yelling at him to do something through his hidden ear peice.

{-_-}

"I told you already, I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I said angrily, looking annoyed as I sat across from the interrogating officer. We had practically been dragged out of the restaurant and driven down to the station along with our guards.

"Is Edward Cullen paying for your silence? What has he threatened you with, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me, persisting. "We can protect you."

"Look, I have nothing to say. Edward doesn't threaten me and he doesn't pay me for anything. I don't need protection, thank you very much."

"Yes, I can see that he offers that for you too. You were previously engaged with Jacob Black nearly two years ago. What happened?" he asked me quietly, trying to coax me while staring me down.

"Listen, I'm not going to say anything more until my husband gets here." I said with a frown. "You can't hold me here anyways. I didn't do _anything_."

"You didn't have your phone call yet," he said, narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Yes, well I'm sure that Tyler had his call. And he must've already told Edward where I am." I huffed and he frowned, obviously not having thought of that.

"Do you love your husband, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked me suddenly and I looked at him as if he were stupid. "Well, if you honestly love him then you'll help him. Help your sons." He said seriously and I glared at him at the mention of the twins. "Tell me about your husband's business."

"If you're talking about the deal he made recently then I can assure that it wasn't that bad," I muttered and he leaned forward, looking at me eagerly.

"What deal? Who was he negotiating with?" he asked me and I frowned a bit before sighing in exasperation.

"He's creating a better medical program to help people and his employees," I said a bit sourly. "I didn't like it at first because he's going to be away on business more and the boys need him right now when they're young."

He leaned back, caught off guard and irritated by my ranting. He was most likely thinking that he would get a confession about Edward's dealings with the mafia.

"I mean, is it really necesarry? I told him as much, but would he listen to me? No!" I snapped angrily. "_The economy needs to be stimulated, Bella. Helping people is never a bad thing,_" I said, trying to mock Edward. He had said that to me before but it was back when he'd been explaining why he had liquidated a company that he bought out since they were going under.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." the officer said, grabbing the papers in front of him and shaking his head to himself before leaving the interrogation room.

It wasn't long before I could hear Edward's furious voice from down the hall.

I was escorted out of the room and towards a pissed off Edward. Getting cuffed and driven down to the police station hadn't been part of the plan.

Edward quickly pulled off his jacket and put it over my shoulders, glaring murderously at a detainee who was being led away and whistling at me. I watched as recognition seemed to dawn on the detainee and fear flickered on his face before he bowed his head and completely averted his eyes from me. Tyler was quickly bailed out and assumed his position behind me as Edward threatened to take this unjustified behavior over to the mayor before leaving.

He pulled me into his side as I quietly asked him where the boys were. My question was answered when Anthony and William rushed to greet me, pulling away from Liam who was standing by the limosine. I wondered where Penny was but didn't say anything. Liam nodded to me and his eyes flickered over to the limo, answering my unasked question silently. I smiled, thanking him quietly as I kissed my boys, asking them how their day was.

I could feel some patrolling officers' eyes watching our interactions as Edward let me and the boys into the limosine before he entered himself. Tyler and Liam entered after him before closing the door behind us.

"I wanted to do this right," Edward sighed later that night as we entered our bedroom after putting the boys in their bedroom so that they could sleep. I was startled to see candles lit all over the room and flower petals strewn on the floor and the bed.

"What is all this?" I asked, feeling my stomach flutter with nerves. Or maybe it was the baby.

"I never went about it how I wanted to and I wanted to fix it, Bella. Because you deserve the best, my love." He said and my eyes widened as he dropped down to one knee, looking up at me hopefully. "Isabella, I promise to love you forever and cherish you for as long as I live and breathe. I promise to love our family and protect you with all that I am. I love you and would be the happiest man on earth if you would do me the honor of marrying me. Again."

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at him.

"Please say something, love." He pleaded quietly. I sobbed as I knelt down next to him so that we were at the same level.

"Yes, yes, yes, Edward! A thousand times, yes!" I cried as I threw my arms around him. He sighed in obvious relief and hugged me tightly, leaning back to pepper kisses all over my face as he professed his love to me.

I sighed as I leaned back and felt my tears well up even more as I knew that I had to tell him now. I couldn't keep it from him any longer. He needed to know.

"Edward," I breathed, letting him help me up off the floor and towards the bed. I gasped when he began to kiss down my neck, showing me how he wanted this night to end. "Edward, please stop. I need to tell you something."

He pulled away in confusion and looked at me with a furrowed brow.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long but there never seemed to be a right time." I rattled off nervously. "Please don't freak out on me, kay?"

He looked at me warily, pulling back. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head at him. "We're fine."

He swallowed thickly and his eyes darted to my stomach.

"When? How long?" he asked me shakily as he pulled my dress off of my body and leaned down to nuzzle my stomach, immediately understanding. Although I had been taking precautions, I wasn't showing much. The baby was progressing well, my doctor had told me when I worried that I wasn't showing very much. She'd said that every pregnancy was different and although this was still different, the fact that I was in danger had not changed.

"Six months," I whispered quietly.

"James?" he choked out.

"No," I shook my head and he sighed in obvious relief before tensing.

"The baby is fine. We're fine," I repeated and he looked up at me.

"You can't have this baby," he said suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella? You know the risk! You can't...!"

I shook my head, grabbing his hands in mine as tears welled in my eyes. I sobbed quietly when he jerked away, standing up and pacing in the room agitatedly.

"Edward," I whispered anxiously and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stop. "Its alright. We're going to be alright."

He fell down to his knees in front of me, pulling me to him desparately as he dissolved into body shaking sobs.

"I can't lose you. Not again. Bella, I won't make it," he cried, burying his face in my hair. "Please don't."

"Its a child." I whispered quietly. "I want to give you this child."

"We have Tony and Will," he begged quietly, looking desparate. "They're enough for me. The three of you are more than enough for me. You're everything to me."

"I want this, Edward." I whispered, grabbing his face in mine and kissing him deeply. "I _want_ this. Its a girl, you know. She could have your eyes or your hair or your nose."

"I hate my nose," he huffed and I chuckled.

"Well, I love it." I whispered, kissing him again.

"A girl," he breathed, looking up at me with a piercing gaze.

"Our baby girl," I said with a smile. "She could be a daddy's little girl," I teased and he smiled, leaning up to kiss me before leaning down to kiss my baby bump. "We're fine," I assured him and smiled when she kicked his cheek. He choked on a laugh, smiling up at me.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing me deeply. "I'll always love you. And whatever children you gift me with." I smiled and thanked him quietly. The rush of emotions was put into our lovemaking that night and Edward clutched onto me tightly, fearing that we might not really have forever with each other. But we would. Because our souls were bound and I would never let him go.

Edward was my true love and better half. He completed my broken heart. And our children just filled the cracks, making our lives even more fuller and worth living.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So all we have left is the Epilogue. I'm not sure whether to cry or give myself a pat on the back. Things to say... hmmm**

**1. THERE'S STILL THE EPILOGUE LEFT, so don't freak out on me people (o:**

**2. After the Epilogue, I will post the story's playlist**

**3. I'd like to thank all of you once again for sticking with me and giving me your opinions. I don't know what to say but thank you :)**

**4. And as you know, drop your opinion in the box below and I will see you next week!**


	17. Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: So here we go, I have a massive AN at the bottom. Read at your liesure. This is the last chapter and the next chapter is only the playlist that I promised you. I'll tell you now that not all of the songs inspired each chapter. It was mostly a line or two from the lyrics in the songs that got me writing :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song:<strong>

**Mother We Just Can't Get Enough - New Radicals**

_And I don't want no one if I can't have you_

_A world of illusion_

_But baby you're true_

_I know I deceived you_

_I once told you lies_

_If you don't believe me_

_Just look into my eyes_

Chapter 17: **Epilogue**

Nearly nine years had passed since I'd first met Edward. Or rather, I was kidnapped by him. Tony and Will were eight years old and Lizzie was six years old and adventurous. She was a complete daddy's little girl and loved Edward very much.

Penny's and Liam's daughter became close friends with Lizzie. Lizzie and Scarlet, or Lettie, were inseperable. And even though Edward didn't really like it at first, he conceded. Lettie was born under the care and protection of the Cullen family. And that was how it would always be.

Lizzie's birth had been a bit strenuous and even though I wasn't able to give her a natural birth, she was born screaming her head off and I hadn't passed out or flat lined. Both of which Edward was extremely happy about.

The boys immediately took to their big brother roles and looked after Lizzie despite how much attention she drew away from them. Lizzie had Edward's hair color but it was thankfully tameable and was a bit curly like mine. Her eyes were an exact replica of my own and she was just like me in her temprament, Edward teased me: stubborn.

"Go Will! Go Tony!" Lizzie and I cheered for the twins. They had gotten themselves immersed in baseball and football, to Edward's immense pride. I worried over them relentlessly but I knew that I would do that despite whatever sport they chose to join.

They were passionate about what they did though and were the stars of the team, sharing the limelight with each other.

Edward whistled loudly next to us, cheering them on and making me smile.

"Here we go," Edward grinned with anticipation as we watched Tony grab the bat and go up to bat. "Come on, son!"

Tony flashed us Edward's crooked grin before turning his attention towards the pitcher. I jumped out of my seat, cheering with Lizzie as he hit the ball out of the park. The crowd roared with excitement as he ran through the bases without much effort, taunting the other team with his smug grin.

"Did you see that, mom?!" Will shouted as they rushed towards us after the game.

I grinned and hugged him tightly, pulling off his baseball hat and kissing his cheek making him blush. Tony snickered at his twin's facial color and I grinned widely, pulling him in for a hug.

"Mom!" he whined half-heartedly as I pulled his hat off and kissed both his cheeks, making him blush as well.

"Nice game, boys." A man said, clearing his throat and looking down at the twins with a clearly disapproving frown.

"Yeah," a boy huffed beside the man, glaring at my boys.

They glared back at the boy, some obvious tension rising in the air between them.

"Its nice meeting you, Mrs. Cullen. Tony and Will speak a lot about you," the boy said, smiling up at me sweetly.

Tony and Will stepped forward at the same time, glaring at the boy threateningly.

"Well, I can't say that they've given me the pleasure of returning the favor. Will, Tony," I smiled at my twins who were still glaring at the boy, "you didn't introduce me to your friend."

I caught sight of Edward standing off to the side with Lizzie at his side, watching our exchange with a bit of amusement as he spoke in low whispers with Thomas and Liam.

"This is Greg Wexley," the boys muttered sourly. "He's a transfer from England."

"We've just come in a few weeks ago and I have to say that your boys play very well," the father smiled at me tightly. "My name's Alec, by the way. Where do your boys train?"

I stepped back, frowning a bit when I realized that he was too close for my liking.

"They train at home with each other." I said, smiling at the boys who were now openly glaring at Alec. They each wrapped a protective around my waist and I smiled at them before turning to look at Alec and his son.

I recognized the name: Alec Wexley. He was an international cop that Edward had been keeping tabs on. And it appeared that Alec had done the same for Edward and our family.

"Right," he grinned at me. "And have you helped the school out recently?"

I glared at him, honestly offended. "My sons earn what they have."

"Because they get everything else by themselves," Greg said sarcastically.

"Spit out what you have to say," I muttered angrily.

"Or don't say anything at all," the boys finished for me as we glared at Greg and Alec.

"I just think that it does seem odd for them to be _so_ talented and stars of the teams," Alec said, looking at me innocently.

"Will, Tony! You guys were awesome out there!" Lizzie bounced over to us with a wary Edward following behind her. "The way you hit that ball out there!" Lizzie gushed to Tony who grinned at her with Will. "You need to teach me how to do that. Can they, mom?" Lizzie turned to pout up at me but stopped when she caught sight of our guests.

"Everything alright, love?" Edward smiled at me as he came up behind me. He bumped fists with the boys, congratulating them with a wide smile.

"Yes. I was just speaking here with Mr. Alec Wexley," I said tightly and noticed how Edward tensed a bit behind me but hummed noncomitally, giving nothing away to anyone but me. He knew who Mr. Wexley was.

"Hello," Edward smiled good naturedly, extending his hand out to Alec, "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's husband and the father of these three troublemakers."

"Hey!" the kids shouted indignantly from beside us, making me smile.

"Pleasure," Alec nodded, probably faking his British accent, "this is my son, Greg."

Greg frowned up at Edward but said nothing when Edward looked down at him with his piercing and observing green eyes.

"Sir, the arrangements have been made," Thomas cleared his throat to our side.

"Of course. Well, we must be going. It was great meeting you Alex," Edward smiled, purposely getting the name wrong. "You too, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes as the boys snickered behind us. Lizzie quickly grabbed Edward's hand and towed him away while the boys followed me.

"Don't be a sore loser, Greg." Will muttered lowly as we passed them.

I was startled when Tony and Will crashed into me, throwing me off guard. I turned around to scold them but was startled to see them exchanging punches with Greg who was red faced and shouting curses at them.

"Whoa!" I huffed and quickly put myself in between them. "Violence is never the answer boys," I told them sternly.

"I know. It was a question and the answer is yes," the twins retorted and I glared at them.

"Don't get smart with me," I told them sternly as Alec quickly pulled Greg away.

"Control them," Alec hissed and me and I turned my furious glare towards him then, sending him stepping back.

"Excuse me?!" I snapped. "My boys weren't the ones who threw the first punch. And they aren't animals! Don't you dare tell me how to look after my sons."

Thomas, Tyler, and Liam quickly stepped in between us while looking at me warily.

"Mrs. Cullen, we'll deal with this. It would be preferred if you and the young Masters went with Mr. Cullen." Thomas said quickly and I huffed before turning to walk away.

"Sorry, mom." the boys mumbled apologetically as they walked at my sides, slipping their hands into mine.

"You look like you got into a fight. Who am I shooting?" Edward asked tensely as I walked up to him.

I frowned but didn't answer.

"Did he touch you?" he asked me quietly as the boys got into the limosine with Lizzie. I shook my head but still didn't say anytihng.

"Good," he smiled a bit and gestured for me to get into the limosine before him.

"Dad, it was our fault." Tony said, immediately owning up to his mistake. He shot a glare at his twin when he only frowned.

"Yeah. Greg's just a sore loser," Will muttered and Lizzie rolled her eyes at her brothers.

"Mom, are you alright?" Lizzie asked me as she came to sit next to me. I smiled and nodded a bit.

"You're not really going to shoot him, right dad?" Lizzie asked, turning to look up at Edward.

We had decided a few years back to tell the kids about the other side of our lives when they each turned six years old. We had recently told Lizzie and she seemed to understand a lot more, she told me. She confessed that she'd always felt a bit out of the loop and she was glad to know what we'd been hiding.

It upset her but she understood that Edward did what he did mostly to protect us.

"No, Lizzie bug." He smiled at her, using his knickname for her and making her smile. She was still a daddy's girl. "But Thomas might. No one is allowed to touch you or your mom. And its only worse when she's like this," he murmured quietly, gesturing to me as subtly as he could.

"Like what?" I glared at him and he smiled at me sweetly.

"When you're so mad that you won't even talk to me," he muttered. "It means that you're keeping something from me."

"I'm talking to you now," I huffed indignantly and he smiled, leaning over to kiss me sweetly and making the kids groan.

"Stop kissing!" the twins flushed with embarassment.

"What?" I asked indignantly, turning to look at them in confusion. "Your dad has barely kissed me all day."

"You guys kissed in line to get in, at the food stands, in the bleachers, and in between cheering," they protested.

"Its true," Lizzie nodded solemnley. I smiled.

"One more time," I smiled and leaned over to kiss my husband.

"Mom!" they shouted in protest. "Dad!"

Edward grinned against my lips before hugging me to his side and deepening the kiss.

"I love you," he smiled at me before kissing me quickly again while the kids whined about our PDA.

"I love you too," I smiled up at him.

The kids rushed out of the limo as soon as it parked along the curb and rushed to greet their cousins, grandparents, and aunts and uncles. I smiled as I caught sight of Alice and Jasper's daughter, Karen Macy Whitlock. And then there was Emmett and Rose's son and daughter, David Carter McCarthy and Julie Rina McCarthy. All ranging between ages five to eleven.

"We won, Grandpa!" Will exclaimed proudly.

"Nana, the score was 12 to 4 and it was awesome!" Tony said excitedly.

"What are you going to do about Alec?" I asked Edward quietly as I dusted myself off and we walked slowly to join our family.

"I'll take care of it," he smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, love."

"Edward," I began to protest but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine quickly.

"Why don't we enjoy this time with our family? Come on," he whispered pleadingly and I bit my lip with uncertainty. "I want to celebrate their victory."

I looked up at him tiredly.

"I'm going to be leaving for a meeting tomorrow afternoon. Let's just stay with the family for now, yeah?" he asked me, pressing another kiss to my lips and distracting me.

"Edward," I groaned, frustrated with his tactics that always worked. He chuckled and peppered kisses all over my face before pulling me into his arms and bending down to kiss me deeply.

"Yeah?" he whispered around my mouth as he kissed me chastely.

"Fine," I huffed and he grinned down at me triumphantly.

"Thank you," he said suddenly as he began to lead me towards our hectic family where they were lounging in the backyard by the pool and conversing.

"For what?' I asked confused.

"Dad, watch out!" Lizzie shouted suddenly and I shrieked when Edward and I were splashed by water balloons. We turned to look at our two innocent sons.

"Now, Uncle Em!" they shouted and I laughed when we were suddenly being sprayed by a water hose. The boys laughed as Edward tried to shield me before he tackled his brother down and fought for the hose.

I, in turn, kicked off my heels and ran straight for the boys startling them. They squealed and tried to throw the water balloons at me but soon realized that they were out. And before they could get any more, they were being hosed down by a laughing Edward.

I rushed forward, grabbing both of the boys and Lizzie who was laughing until she was bent over. They shouted their protests and screamed loudly when I threw us into the pool.

"I love our family," the kids laughed as we resurfaced.

Edward grinned up at us from the edge of the pool.

"Come on, dad. Don't be scared!" Will taunted and laughed when Edward jumped inside, suit and all. I laughed as he swam after them and I knew, watching how he interacted with them, that he was thankful for our life and children. Our family.

I smiled as I caught Edward's gaze and he smiled back, laughing when the boys jumped on him and shouted to Lizzie for help.

"Jump in Gramps!" Lizzie shouted as she tried to pin one of Edward's arms down.

"Yeah!" Will shouted.

"He's getting away!" Tony added as they tried to subdue their father. Carlisle grinned and Edward looked at him warningly. Soon everyone was in the pool, laughing and having fun. Yeah. This was my life, my family.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was it. I'd like to thank all of you guys out there who have stuck with me through this hectic ride :D Really, you've done more than make my day.**

**So thank you:**

**americanlatinajapanesegirl**

**cbmorefie**

**Carlaisabel**

**Dragz1991**

**Darkward Darling**

**fedella**

**lilmstran**

**LiLi82**

**lightbabe**

**lucyhalemass**

**robfans**

**sanjyp**

**Taylor9901**

**tiffyboocullenjonas**

**Can't say that its in alphabetical order but it has its own order as does everything in my head. I wanted to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me. And as I am still trying to figure out how to end my other story (Free to Live, Free to Love), I will be trying something new before my time runs out. So check out my new story. I'll have it posted soon... can't say it enough haha, THANK YOU!**

**- Eli**


	18. Playlist

**A/N: This is the playlist that inspire my random mind to write this story. And I do put emphasis on random... because I had my Music on Shuffle lol**

_Give It Up to Me_'s Playlist

1. Congratulations - Blue October

2. Say Ok - Vanessa Hudgens

3. Runaway Love - Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige

4. Gallery - Mario Vazques

5. The Only Exception - Paramore

6. Bet On It - Zac Efron

7. Addicted - Simple Plan

8. Apologize - OneRepublic

9. Do You Want Me - Hilary Duff

10. Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy

11. Side of a Bullet - Nickelback

12. Not Afraid - Eminem

13. Born For This - Paramore

14. Build Me Up Buttercup - The Temptations

15. Energy - Keri Hilson

16. Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

17. Mother We Just Can't Get Enough - New Radicals


End file.
